The Quest of Friendship (Book One)
by GraysonofBoreas
Summary: A group of friends are tested by the Greek world. Our hero's Gary and Sara have a secret that they can't share. Things are stirring that havent set for millenia. It takes place in the summer before Lightning Thief. Join Gary, Sara and their friends in the Underworld to rescue A friend but learn that there's someone else who needs their help by following in a Great Hero's Footsteps.
1. A Bad Start

A Bad Start

Four long years ago, a group of teens living in a quiet backwoods town in Maryland. Their parents revealed to them that they were beings known as demigods. Half mortal half God. Unintentionally sparking dangerous attention to their safety. Ten Demigods started out the journey for a safer life but along they way one was lost to monsters as they entered the boundaries of their new home, Camp Halfblood, setting in motion something that would spark the greatest war in history.

The leader of the group was a young man named Gary, he was the oldest of the group as well. He has a younger sister named Savanna who is the youngest member of the group.

Two years pass and the group learns more about their powers and Devine abilities they also go on several quests to insure the safety of both the mortal and mystical world. Sara Daughter of Athena and Gary's best friend, Gary and Savanna go on a quest together to defeat the first Nemion Lion terrorizing the Maryland Renasaunce Festival, Upon arriving they were met by some of the workers who thought they were fellow co-workers, which got them in for free.

The Lion attacked the Jousting field when the three Hero's began to make rounds, Gary and Sara gain the Lions attention while Savanna moved the Patrons out of the way, Gary jumped on the Lions back and floored the giant Lion but it wasnt finnished as Sara Made her way to the lions maw it rolled and shook Gary off of its back and tackled Sara.

Savanna Showered the monster with Arrows but its impervious fur protected it. Gary wrapped his hands around the Lions neck and started choking the lion and Sara threw a knife into its open mouth allowing them to succeed in that quest and Sara receives her first spoil of war being the lions indestructible pelt she turned it into a coat so she didn't have to use armor.

One year later Gary and Sara were chosen to go on a quest with Luke Castellan son of Hermes. They set out to retrieve a Golden Apple from the garden of Hesperides.

When they enter the garden they are attacked by the dragon Lodan who is set to guard the tree holding the apples. Lodan scratched Luke in the face causing the quest to fail by the choice of Gary and Sara to retreat saving Luke's life and not getting an apple.

They did however get captured by a guy from the roman camp unknowing to the three Greek children they were held for three days until Gary and Luke teamed up to break free from their bonds. Luke grabbed a sharp rock and used it to cut through Gary's bonds first. He rescued Sara from being raped by killing the roman camper by crushing his spine.

They managed to get away, once home Chiron told them that Gary has been chosen by the gods to recive the gift of Super Strength in the hopes that he would use it well. They took the claw of the monster and placed it in the Big House Attic.

A few months later one of their friends Melody Cerro, Daughter of Ares the God of War went missing on a quest with the whole group. Melody's disappearance hit Gary the Hardest sending him into a deep depression eventually that moved into anger and sent him on a war path blocking his better judgement. The quest was to find and rescue the Gods Sacred animals.

Two months after that, Gary and his friend from the Dionysus Cabin went on a quest to defeat the Hydra causing mayhem in Nashville. Somewhere along the way Gary and Friedan had not seen eye to eye with something causing the quest to fail. This left Gary both physically, and emotionally wounded.

"Is Gary going to be okay?" Asked Chiron.

"Yah, Physically he will be fine... but im afraid emotionally Gary will have to heal that part on his own." Said Charlie son of Apollo, sticking an IV needle in the boys arm as he slept in the infermery.

Today the camps activities director Chiron the Hero Trainer was walking through the big house kind of like the camps staff house where the directors have meetings about what activities go on at the camp.

Chiron was Summoned by the Oracle of Delphi with a Prophecy pertaining to one individual in the camp he copies the prophecy down. He then read it to himself in his mind after he finished he looked up and saw a man in a blue sleeveless shirt and sweat pants with ice like wings on his back he looked middle aged with a short white beard with Snow in it.

He was very muscular and held a black staff that had a Shimmering Ice blue crystal at the top surrounded by three claw like prongs, he spoke smoothly and calmly:

"So it's time for my son to become a Leader, eh Chiron?"

"Yes, I'm on my way to tell him about it now." Said Chiron to the man.

"Good, could you send word to Aeolus when he leaves?"

"I will but Broeas, you need to understand something, Gary doesn't know that your his father, he just knows that it's a God of the winds. I'm also Very Concerned about his well being, this War path he's been on since his friends abduction. I can tell it's clouding his judgement and that worries me."

"I know, he's going to be fine. I arranged for some help in that Department,"

"Boreas you cant do that kind of stuff dont you remember what happened last time you interfered?"

"I know, I know ever since I helped him and his friends get to camp all those years ago Zeus has been keeping a close watch on me."

"Exactly Zeus almost killed you the last time you interfered just be careful. And what do you mean by you arranged for help?"

"Don't worry about it, anyway that's not important I wanted you to do me a favor, could you give this staff to Gary for me tell him it's a gift from you."

"Boreas this is your symbol of power I can't give..."

"It is a copy that The Boys and I Forged for him." He shoves the staff in Chirons hands and with a wave of his hand a blizzard swirls around him not touching anything in the room then he is gone leaving Chiron holding the staff in wonder he places it in his satchel.

He then walks outside and trots over to the Combat Arena now in his true form, he is now a ten foot tall Centaur half man half horse when he enters the combat arena he sees three campers in the center they seemed to be arming themselves for a fight.


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

An Unexpected Surprise

Chiron breathed a sigh of relief once he could make out it was a friendly match between none other than Gary, and the two Ares brothers he kept forgetting the names of...were they Dorian and Danny? Or perhaps David and Daniel? Chiron didn't know, and made it a point to find out. The camp did not need two Dionysus' running around forgetting names.

His eyebrows shot up his forehead as he noted the rather odd selection of weapons they were using – nothing like the traditional bow he liked to use and so many of his campers did. The Ares brothers both had blades and a net in hand – very resourceful that was – and Gary was armed with nothing but a spear and his winged boots. Resigning himself to the fact he would not be able to speak to Gary until the fight was over, he was content to stand by and see how the boy was faring.

The brothers fought as a unit, he could see that, they circled Gary on either side, and it was a few tense moments before the brother on the left deigned to make a move and Gary reacted without thinking, hurling his hat in the brother's direction. As it broke contact with Gary's hand, small blades issued from the sides, and cut the Ares brother's arm. Behaving like a boomerang, it spun back onto Gary's head as he narrowly dodged a thrust from the other camper's blade. The Ares boy saw that coming and feinted, managing to jab Gary's gut with the hilt of his sword.

After nothing but a pained moan, he retaliated by smacking the boy's face with the butt of his spear and breaking his nose. He stumbled backwards, clutching his bleeding nose and Gary decided he would be out of commission for a while. The other camper was onto him almost immediately, flinging his net at Gary and almost trapping him. He ducked, and soared into the air. The net trapped the Ares brother with the broken nose.

Gary swooped in from above to possibly knock the remaining brother unconscious and effectively end the fight, but he saw it coming. Crouching low, the Ares brother locked the spear's staff with his blade, and with a few clever wrist movements, disarmed Gary. Triumphantly, he began to back the still-hovering boy into a wall, defenseless and unarmed.

Gary smiled. "Dustin, looks like you're getting better with that sword." He complimented in short breaths as he ducked thrusts and swipes from his opponent's blade.

"Thanks." The Ares boy said shortly as he too, was engrossed in trying to end the fight. He continued to back Gary into the wall until Gary felt his back touch solid concrete and decided that the continued back-and-forth was getting ridiculous.

Seeing his opportunity, Gary moved forward until he was close enough to give the tired Ares camper a swift kick in the chest. He flew back until he crashed into the weapons rack, and Gary thanked his stars that the blades were all sheathed. He wouldn't like to be responsible for a skewered Ares camper. The entire bloody cabin would be behind his life.

Flying over, he helped the boy up and Chiron intervened. "Looks like you're doing great with your training, Gary." He said to him, the smile lines around his eyes crinkling.

Gary was winded. "Yeah." He puffed. "That was a good workout." Then, he addressed the boy that backed him into the wall. Dustin? Yes, Chiron was sure his name was Dustin.

"Dustin, take Dylan to the infirmary to get his nose fixed." Gary ordered the younger camper. Nodding, Dustin untangled his brother from the net and helped him out.

"See you later, Gary!" Dylan yelled as he clutched his bleeding arm. Leaning on each other, the brothers exited the arena. Gary turned to Chiron.

"So...what's up, Chiron?"

He smiled at the boy. "Come with me. I want to talk to you about the new quest you have been shortlisted for."

Gary almost looked worried, but was able to keep his composure with the centaur that was not only his mentor, but a friend. "No offence, Chiron. But the last time I went on a quest, I barely made it back alive."

Chiron's voice caught, he cleared his throat before speaking. "Yes, that was a bit of a rough tumble." He said smoothly. "But it was neither your or Friedan's fault. I should have sent you with more back-up. Don't take responsibility for something that wasn't on you. Besides, I think you'll like this quest." Chiron assured him, giving him a look that said 'that's not the only reason you failed'. Gary barely made eye contact with the old centaur, mainly because he knew it was his fault.

"Okay, I'll bite." He said disappointedly. "What's this quest I have to go on?" He paused. "I swear, if I have to hunt down Zeus' eagle one more time..." he enunciated half-jokingly, half-seriously.

Chiron laughed. He appreciated the boy's ability to make a joke out of something serious. "Nothing like that, my boy. Let's go to the Big House...we'll need to talk to Dionysus about this." He had to smother a grin at Gary's groan.

They entered the Big House and walked to the director's study where they found Dionysus sitting with his legs propped up on the his desk, sipping a Diet Coke and devouring a Wine Magazine, page by page. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a dark violet dress shirt with a dressy black vest. His hair was ruddy, piled on his head and fell in black ringlets around his face. His beard of the same colour spread over much of his face, even though he looked young. Behind his, his thyrsus stood innocently enough against a bookcase – a tall staff with grape vines twining around it, topped by a pinecone.

He took his feet off as he noticed the visitors and grumbled. "Oh, it's you. Come Chiron, let's hear whatever boring thing you have to say so that I can go back to my magazine." He placed the magazine tenderly on his desk as he sat up.

"Then let's not waste any time." Gary deadpanned, rubbing a particularly sore spot on his shoulder. "How's the Olympian Council been treating you?"

"Could be better, but who am I to complain?" He said dryly.

"The prophecy?" Chiron chimed in.

"Ah, yes." Dionysus replied, taking a swig from his can. He grabbed his thyrsus and teetered over to the two as Chiron handed over the scrolled up paper to Gary. "Read it aloud." Dionysus told him, popping open another can of Coke.

"A son of the Wind shall lead with Knowledge as his guide,  
Seven shall risk all to save one of love,  
One shall perish in the dead land to save many,  
An impossible deal with the Lord shall have to be made."

All three of them were silent as the seriousness of the prophecy sunk in. Chiron studied Gary's reaction closely, while Dionysus could care less. He finally spoke.

"So I'm going to lead this quest?" He asked the two beings.

"Yes, Gary, you must remember you are the only known demigod son of the five Wind Gods that we have at camp, so you are just what Apollo ordered.

A tinkling sound echoed through the room. "That was an amusing joke, Chiron." A pleasant, smooth, feminine voice sounded.

All three turned to see a woman of breathtaking beauty. Brown curls that fell to the small of her back, pinned back by a rose tucked behind her ear. She was swathed in a red, sparkly number with matching heels and she looked vaguely familiar to Gary as she walked. She seemed to become more attractive and familiar with every step.

Chiron and Mr D backed away as she began to circle Gary, supposedly studying him. She made him hold out his arms and measured his muscles. Then, "Could you flex for me?"

"Um...excuse me, Lady Aphrodite, but may I ask what you are doing?"

"I'm checking to see if this lovely boy is the right one for the mission." Gary flexed, and Aphrodite stepped away, disappointed. "I guess you'll do." She said, shrugging. "I was expecting bigger muscles, and someone...taller."

"I'll do?" Gary wasn't sure if she was supposed to be offended by that. "What do you mean by that?"

"The strength of Gary's power is based on his willpower, not on his physical stature." Chiron defended him.

Aphrodite sighed. "I know, Chiron. I was just toying with the boy." She gave him a flirtatious wink. "My daughter was kidnapped recently and because I am not allowed to interfere directly with her life, I need a champion to retrieve her. You are the only person I trust to carry the mission out."

"Who was the daughter that was kidnapped?"

"Kelsey. If I recall correctly, she was a candidate for your team."

Gary felt panicky. Sinking into a chair, he asked, "She was...we just sent her home two weeks ago! Her father was sick. Who took her?"

"You know, the only being who voluntarily lives in the land of the dead?" She asked him distastefully.

"Hades? Why wou –"

"He has taken her soul."

"So...her body is with him too? She's dead?"

"No, I was able to interrupt him, he has her soul and I have her body. All I need you to do is retrieve her soul."

"Wait, are you sure it's the Kelsey that's from my team?"

"Absolutely. Speaking of which, you team seems incomplete. You should have a variety of skills, but I've found you only have a small skill set."

"I plan to address that soon." He told her, standing up. He noticed her on the verge to ask something. "What's your question?"

"Ah yes, on a more serious note, what can you tell me about your friend Melody?"

"Why? I don't think that's important here." He sounded defensive and confused.

"Gary, answer the question." Her eyes were bright and serious.

"Well there's so much to tell. I mean, she's kind and honest, brave, a true friend... she never gave up on anyone. She is one of the most thoughtful people I know and I've always admired how free spirited she is. It's just...I wish I could have told her how much..." he paused, "...how much I... never mind. Anyway, she's just a very important friend to me and I would give anything to get her back." A wistful look crossed his face and for a few minutes, his eyes lit up. Then, remembering the present, his face took on a sad turn.

Aphrodite looked as if she were grinning at the things Gary was saying, like she knew all of this already, and to Gary she was growing even more familiar but he couldn't place who she looked like. Breaking out of the trance, he said,

"My Lady, I don't know risking seven of us for one..."

"Gary, I am surprised at you. Out of all campers you should know that the Gods can't interfere with the lives of their children." Chiron really did sound surprised.

"But Chiron hon –"

"Not to mention, Kelsey saved your life three months ago. You owe her." Chiron sounded like Uncle Ben when he told Peter Parker that with great power came great responsibility.

"Fine, I accept the quest. Who knows, we may find Mel along the way!" A flare of something hopeful appeared in his brilliant icy blue eyes.

"Yes, of course, Gerry, We shall hold a camp meeting for the Hero Selection soon." Dionysus said, like he couldn't care less.

"Wait, Hero Selection?"

"Weren't you paying any attention? The prophecy said that seven heroes would go on the quest. Honestly, the heroes these days..." Dionysus trailed off, shaking his head.

"Oh, right." Gary blushed, noticing Aphrodite still studying intently. She looked like she could and was reading his mind.

"My Lady, Chiron, Mr D, I'll see you all later." Gary said nervously, turning and exiting the room in a hurry.

Chiron looked suspiciously at Aphrodite. She batted her eyelids. "I got everything I needed, my dear centaur. Thank you."

She disappeared in a flurry of sparkly pink, leaving Chiron and Dionysus confused.


	3. The Hero Selection

Chapter 3 – The Hero Selection

Gary stepped over the threshold of the Hermes cabin to find the fifty-odd demigods perched in bunk beds around a clearing where Travis and Connor were doing their best to undermine the other. Loud whoops accompanied each time a brother landed a hit. Gary rolled his eyes.

The Cabin was Full, Even though he could bet his life that about half of the Hermes campers were children of minor Gods and Goddesses that hadn't been claimed, he swore that they'd pretty much become Hermes' kids.

Seeing Luke in the corner smiling at the Twins, Asked him to step outside the cabin with a meaningful tilt of his head. The sixteen-year-old boy ambled over to him and closed the cabin door. Even so, it did little to muffle the sounds coming from the inside.

Luke was taller than Gary, with elf-like features and an outdoorsy build that masked a drained look. A scar that was once a painful gash covered most of his profile, beginning from his eyebrow and ending at his jaw. He'd strategically arranged his hair to cover the worst of it.

"What's up, Gary?" He asked, looking quite concerned.

"Hey Luke, Chiron wants me to go on a quest. They're having the Hero Selection in the Arena in an hour."

"Oh...okay? I thought you said that you were done with quests." Luke said, looking rather displeased.

Gary shrugged. "I still have a few left in me, I guess. Could you clear everyone out while I get ready?"

"Sure bud." As Gary began to walk away, Luke pulled him back by his shoulder. "Hey, wait a sec. You've been very distracted lately. Are you sure you're up for the task?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I'm, um..." He knew he wasn't getting anything past Luke "...I don't know. Since the quest with the animals sort of went south and again with the Hydra thing, my luck hasn't really been all that great."

"Well, if there's anyone at camp who can duke his way through anything it's you Gar." Luke joked, clapping him on his back.

"Thanks, and also, you need to be careful too. I've noticed you have been distancing yourself lately so when I get back, I think we should talk." Gary told him seriously.

"You got it." Luke replied rather distractedly. Gary turned toward the twins as they broke one of the lamps and Luke gave him an evil look, but when Gary turned back toward him he just smiled nervously.

Together, he and Luke pulled the twins wrestling on the floor and jokingly threw them out of the cabin. They herded everyone else out as well and Gary wasted no time at all getting ready. As he packed his bag, he suddenly remembered he'd given his weapon to his Hephaestus friend Josh to spiff up, and flung the bag on his shoulder as he strolled over to the forges.

As he got closer, he noticed a buff young man, about 6'3" tall and with caramel skin, his hair cropped close in a buzz cut. He had a monumental gold and green war hammer slung on his back. Gary smiled at him. He'd been talking to Chiron who looked up to see Gary, gave him a curt nod, whispered something in the young man's ear, and trotted off.

"Hey, Cookie!" He shouted to the Boy. "How's my Bo Staff coming along?"

"Oh, hey Gar. That's actually what Chiron was talking to me about. He wanted me to give you this." He held the staff out to him – the same one Boreas had given Chiron a short while ago. The crystal seemed to glow like the Northern Lights as it passed from Cookie's and to his.

"It's made of no metal found here at camp and the crystal seems to respond to your touch...which makes it yours." Cookie continued, studying him intently.

Gary tossed the staff from one hand to another, fingered the grip. "This is a gift from my father, isn't it?"

"Of course it is." he held his monumental hand to his chin thoughtfully "You know, I suggest you use this one and put the other one away for back-up or storage, whatever you want."

"Thanks Cook, I appreciate the gift. You can go ahead and toss that out. Oh, and by the way, there is a camp meeting going on in about an hour – be ready for it."

"It's a shame to toss out a weapon like your previous one, Gar. I'll hold onto it for you. And about the meeting, Chiron told me."

Gary started to walk off but Cookie grabbed his arm and said seriously, "Good luck Gary, and don't worry, we'll find her."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks."

Cookie winked at Gary then turned to talk to another young man clamouring for his attention. Gary left and walked to the centre of camp. He took a seat down in the Combat Arena and looked up to the sky. He always did his best thinking while looking up, feeling the breeze hit his face. He was thinking of who he was going to choose to go on this quest with him. And as usual, the same six names popped into his head.

The gong rang for the meeting and as he opened his eyes, he realized that several campers had already arrived. He pressed a small button on the staff's handle and retracted it into the crystal. Pocketing his staff-turned-crystal, he found his heart had begun to race and climbed up to sit with everyone else. Once everyone settled in, Chiron and Mr D stood in the centre of the arena.

"Heroes! We have called you here because one of your friends is going on a quest, so hurry up, Gary. Choose your companions quickly so I can go back to my magazine." Mr D announced dryly. Chiron gave him a dirty look.

Gary's heart hammered as walked down into the arena next to Chiron who placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Once he calls your name, stand up, and join him here." Chiron commanded.

"Sara Dove," Gary managed to say. "From the Athena cabin. She'll serve as my second in command."

Sara stood about 5'4" and had long bushy brown hair that was streaked through with blonde. She had hastily stuffed it back into a ponytail and wore a brownish-gold jacket under which she had a black top on. Her glasses covered her hazel eyes, and her deep blue jeans made a dramatic statement as she made her way to Gary's right. She hugged him briefly amongst the inaudible whispers, and then straightened up again.

"Her sister, Emma Brohawn." Gary swallowed once. Emma skipped over them lightheartedly, and Gary noted vaguely that she was wearing a purple-striped long-sleeved shirt with blue jeans. Her dirty blonde, shoulder-length hair was held back with a headband and she hugged him briefly as well before coming to stand on his left.

"Okay, Savanna. You're up." His younger sister stood up. She wore a pair of loose-fitting jeans, a yellow tank top with a brown cardigan and a flower clip tied into her long brunette curls. She spared him a teasing glance before going to Emma.

"From the Dionysus cabin, Friedan." The entire camp froze, and even Chiron went silent and Mr. D expressed concern through a few choice disturbed looks. In one swift movement, Friedan was by his side. He had blonde hair as long as Emma's, and he seemed to be smiling but Gary could tell he was just as shocked at the choice as the rest of the camp. They shook hands as Savanna looked at him with pity.

"Charlie Brohawn from the Apollo cabin." Gary tore his gaze away from Friedan into the crowd as it parted for Emma's blonde, charming half-brother. He had on a blue turtleneck and a pair of skinny jeans.

Gary waited for the camp to settle down to announce his final companion. "And Cody the Satyr."

Cody had on a blue dress shirt with jeans, hiding his furry legs. Small horns poked up from his short blonde hair, he stood and trotted down the steps, clapped Gary's back to go and stand next to Charlie.

"And here we have our seven heroes." Chiron proclaimed, breaking out of his thoughts. "Good luck, and May the Gods be with you."

Gary told the others to be ready to leave in an hour and they agreed, filing away as the rest of the campers dispersed. When everyone was gone, Gary took out his crystal and pressed the button, which resulted in the staff pulling out to become its original posture. As the staff popped out, it left behind some ice unnoticed and the crystal looked like it was glowing a bright green and blue making three female figures inside, but Gary dismissed it.


	4. Making Rounds

Making Rounds

As he walked to the closest cabin first which was the Athena Cabin he could smell the smoke rising from the forges, The sun lightly touched his bright face telling him that this quest was going to be interesting.

He walks up the steps wordlessly, just before he knocks he hears a voice "come on in Gary." When he enters he sees Sara and Emma packing some clothes and supplies into their bags.

Sara placed a belt on her hip that carried all of her throwing knives she had Twelve in all one for each Olympian then she placed her Axe over her back like Cookie has his Hammer it seemed to be made of the same Green and Gold metals, it was decorated in gold owls and book etching along its handle.

Emma placed a pair of bladed bronze knuckles on her hands retracting the blades making them appear to look like rings she then placed her bronze spiked ball keychain on her hip.

"So what's up Gary?" Asked Emma.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to come and check on you guys."

"Okay." Emma replies, distracted by her packing. As she moves on to Finnish she placed the Bronze Mechanical Owl Bubo into her bag. It was about two feet tall the wings expanded for maneuverability in flight.

Sara uses her telepathy to communicate with Gary privately while he looks around the Cabin in amazement at all of the maps and crafts on the desks and walls. He finds one of those birds that is held to the ceiling by a string and spins, he taps it and it starts to spin in a circle until it pops off of the string straight toward Emma who ducked at just the right time completely missing her.

"_so Gary where are we headed_?" Sara's voice appeared in his head.

_"I wanted to tell the group as a whole later okay. Just be patient Dovey." _He replied in his head.

That's why Gary chose Sara as his Second in command, due to her power to read the thoughts of others knowing that it would eventually come in handy. She also had a strange connection with Gary being able to project from several miles away.

He chose Emma because of her control over the mist basically she could ward off mortals from seeing the mystical world very well and her ability to protect them from any harm.

Out loud he says "Okay, I'm going to check on the others could you bring Sav down to the bus when you get done."

"Sure Garbear, by the way I like the new Staff it suites you better." Said Sara as he left the room.

"Thanks Sara I'll tell you about it later."

"Already taken care of." She said tapping her head with a finger. Gary just smiled and began to laugh as he walked out of the cabin.

He leaves and walks to the Apollo cabin just Across the way. When he gets close he sees the door open and walks in to see Charlie rummaging through a trunk. It looked like he was looking for something.

As he did so he mumbled "Where is that Damn sword?"

Gary knocked on the wooden support beam and said "Hey Charlie, are you looking for something?"

"Oh, Hey Gary, yes, I can't seem to find my sword I let Michael borrow it last week and now I don't know where it is."

Gary walks over but trips and falls. Both boys laugh histarically then Gary sits up and says "is this it?" Indicating a Golden Spartan Sword that seemed to reflect the sunlight coming through the sky light. "Oh yah that's it. Thanks. by the way, how is your Shoulder?"

"Much better see." He pulls up his sleeve indicating scaring on his upper arm and shoulder leading to his chest from where the Hydra had burned and cut him just two months before. "Looks like your healing up well then."

"Well, that's thanks to you, bud." Gary said Gratefully punching his arm.

"Thanks, Gar. So, Where are we Headed?" Said Charlie rubbing his arm from where Gary had just punched it.

"I'm going to tell the group as a whole in a bit. Just be sure to be stocked up on healing herbs and stuff okay."

"Okay I'll be along in a bit I just have to gather some more healing supplies before I head out then." Gary walks over and claps him on the back and then turns and leaves. Charlie held his shoulder from where Gary had just slapped him. Sometimes Gary forgets that he was granted the power of super strength so the other campers don't really mind when he accidentally hits just a little to hard. Gary walks to the Cabin just next door "knock, knock. Hey Friedan, it's me."

"Oh...Hey Gary. come on in." He had is bag packed and ready to go. Over top Friedan's head were grape vines from the walls he waved his hand and one of the vines sailed toward Gary who took a handful of grapes from the vine and popped one in his mouth.

"I see your set. That was a quick pack are you sure you got everything?" Gary said surprised.

"Yes, I'm all set I never unpacked two months ago when we got back from Tennessee, I left my bag the way it was."

"Oh. Well at least your prepared." Said Gary popping another grape in his mouth.

"why did you choose me for this Quest Gary I almost go..."

"Why wouldn't I? Listen, what happened with the Hydra was NOT your fault Friedan. It was your Quest to lead and I wouldn't listen." Said Gary trying to encourage him.

"But Ga.."

"Listen to me, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened, here's some advice my mom used to share with me, she always said 'you have your good days and bad ones, all you have to look forward to is the one your living right now.' Trust me Friedan you'll do fine. Sara will be there this time so we'll both be fine."

"Yah thanks Gary." He said rather pleased with the conversation. Gary claps him on the back gently and walks out but seconds later returns and asks " hey Friedan do you know where Cody is?"

" I think he went to talk to Chiron."

When he leaves the cabin Gary notices Chiron and Cody talking on the Archery Field when he gets closer Gary notices a parchment of some sort but Chiron puts it away and trots off when he gets closer " hey Gar, Chiron was just giving me Drachmas for the journey."

"Cool that'll come in handy you might want to hold on to them for us Cody. Walk with me to the bus will yah?" He said tossing him a few grapes to share.

"Sure, Chiron told me the prophecy are you worried?"

"A little, but were not going to save anyone if we worry and who knows we might be able to change it." Cody stops unnoticed for a split second holds out his hand but pulls it back and speeds up to catch up with Gary's pace.

"how am I going to tell him?" Thought Cody.

"So cody how are things going with the search for Pan?"

"Oh I don't know I stopped looking years ago," he seemed disappointed in his response.

"I'm sure we'll find him eventually," said Gary kind of upbeat.

"yah I guess," said Cody looking down " oh yah how was your Healing training with Charlie last week I never got to ask?"

"Oh it was great we worked with anti-poisons and stuff like that it was great." Said Gary getting excited.

"that's good to hear, oh look everyone's waiting for us at the bus already." Said Cody pointing at their friends standing in front of a bus.

They get to the bus and see the others waiting for them "we'll talk later okay." Said Gary.


	5. The Old Hero

The Old Hero

Argus the hundred eyed security Guard shuffled them on the bus Gary sat in the center of the bus while the others spread out Sara conveniently sat in the seat just in front of him in his mind he said;

"Sara I know your listening." She sighs and starts to turn "don't turn around I don't want the others to know were talking."

"Okay what's up?" Sara replied Telepathically.

"I'd like you to stay in my head on this quest and feed me advice judging on how the others are feeling."

"I'll do what I have to do but, Listen, your asking for my help so if I say something's to dangerous you have to trust me and take my word for it."

"You got it. But I will say this, 'dangerous' might be the way we have to do things if we go where I believe we have to."

"And where is that?" She thought kind of pushy trying to get more information.

"I will tell you later, Okay?"

"I'll respect that."

The bus ride was long and tiring. That's the one thing Gary can't do when he's on the road and not driving is stay awake. He drifts off into a dream Sara notices and taps into his mind.

They were in a dark throne room lit only by a green fire. In the center sat two thrones. One was made of beautiful flowers and vines, the other was made entirely of skulls and bones.

"So you wish to take my servant where?" Asked the figure sitting in the skull throne.

"I wish to take the beast up to the over-world," said a young man kneeling down in front of the two thrones. He was very handsome, his blonde hair was glistening in the fire light. His muscles were very impressive energy seemed to be pulsing through his body, he wore a lion skin cloth around his waste and had a club strapped over his back much too large for a normal person to carry.

"Absolutely not..." Began the figure but he paused when he looked into the young mans electric blue eyes,"Hmmm how about a proposition?" Said the figure now sitting up.

"What did you have in mind?" Asked the young man.

"A fight, between you and the beast."

"Im ready to go." Said the boy, holding the club up in the air in a battle position.

"No no no. you will not be using any weapons, armor, or powers related to the elements. Son of Zeus." Said the figure in the skull chair holding up a bony hand.

"Oh, alright," said the young man placing his weapon and lion cloth to the side covering himself with a cloak wrapped around his waste.

The bony figure whistled and a large claw appeared in the room and a howled so loud that Gary had to cover his ears. Sara had come out of the shadows when the howl started and was spotted by Gary.

"What are you doing in my dream?" He asked.

"Oh nothing I fell asleep too I guess were having the same dream or something." She said very nervously.

Before she could say anything else, they are both shaken awake by Emma " Gary, Sara wake up. Were almost to Manhattan."

Gary sits up in a daze and says " thanks Em." Gary's thoughts were jumbled. This was mostly intentional to throw off Sara. Gary knew inside his gut that they were going to have to go to an unforgiving place. The bus entered the Lincoln tunnel and stopped immediately once it reached the end. Argus then opened the door. The Heroes Walk past saying "thank you." Or "Appreciate the ride".

As Gary walks past him Argus grabs his arm. Gary turns and looks at his face. Argus Simply gives him an inspirational nod and out of respect Gary gives him a sort of Military salute. He cracks a very small grin sits back down in the drivers seat closes the door and Pulls off. Gary pulls everyone over to the side where tourists go for pictures of the scenery "Guys, Chiron wrote down the Prophecy and in all fairness I want everyone to hear it."

Everyone agrees and Gary reads the Prophecy aloud. To his surprise, no one seemed frightened or shocked. Finally Savanna speaks up and Asks "so Where is this 'land if the Dead' anyway?"

Gary says "I know everyone here is thinking it so I'll just say it. The Underworld is the only 'land of the Dead' I can think of."

"So what are we waiting for?" Said Cody

"Slow down Cody." Said Gary, he turns to Sara and Emma "Do either of you know how to Get to the Underworld from here?"

"Well, there are several ways into the Underworld but they are either too far away like the one in Hollywood, or to Heavily Guarded like the one in Montana." Emma Replied.

"or too... messy, like getting killed." Said Charlie, the girls just looked at him and shook their heads.

"So what your saying is there is no closer Entrance?" Said Gary displeased.

"Now, Wait Em, what about the door of ..." Sara began.

Emma Finished her sentence "... Orpheus, oh Yah the door of Orpheus! I completely Forgot!"

"What's the Door of Orpheus?" Gary asked.

"Well, all we know about the door is two things. One, it's in Manhattan and Two it's the closest known Entrance into the Underworld from here." Replied Emma.

Gary Continued "so where in Manhattan is the door? And what kind of defenses should we expect?"

"Last I heard it was in Central Park it hasn't been opened since Orpheus went into the Underworld after Eurydice."

"as for the defenses, we honestly don't know what to expect it hasn't been opened for centuries." Said Emma.

"well I guess we'll have to figure that out when we get there." Said Friedan.

"Then We're off, let's take a little stroll in the park." Said Gary in a joking manor to take the edge off the seriousness everyone just chuckled.


	6. Subway Surfers

Subway Surfers

The seven heroes walk through the crowded, loud streets. They got turned around three times because of accidents and people crowding around it. They decided to duck into Grand Central Station to find a train that would take them to the park. Savanna stopped and walked into a candy store wanting to buy some candy. Gary and the others walk in to get her out but she was being stubborn.

"Come on Sav, we have to get to the Park." Said Sara.

"oh let her look, we've got time I'm looking at the boards and the train for Central Park doesn't arrive for fifteen minutes." Said Charlie.

"I think we should stay on target guys." Said Cody.

"Excuse me kids, im sorry but im going to have to ask you to leave if your not going to buy anything." Said a woman behind the counter.

"Oh im sorry," said Sara.

"Oh yes could you help us were on a trip and got sepparated from our group with that crowd is there a faster way to Central Park from here? Asked Gary.

"Oh yes theres a subway just down that tunnel there, rear left, then two stops from there should get you to the park." Said the woman.

"Thank You Ms.?"

"Call me Sally." She said looking down at her watch " Percy hurry up your going to be late for school!" She yelled into the back room.

"Okay mom i'll be right out."

Gary decided that it would be faster and easier to use the subway to get to their Destination. So they left the shop and walked to the booth, so Cody and Friedan walked over and bought their tickets and handed them to Gary.

The tunnel they were directed to by Sally was very dirty and smelly they almost kept walking, but the morning rush pushed them into the tunnel. They enter the gateway and get on the train.

Gary sat far back while the rest of his team crowded around him. There was an the train started with a jerk, an elderly Woman sat in the dead center of the Train and a group of guys sat at the front.

One of the guys made eye contact with Gary but he blew him off. Gary and his friends started talking jibrish then one of the guys started to yell across the car to Sara and the other two girls in the group. Gary scowled at him in complete disapproval.

The guy stood up and shouted " Yo, punk who you lookin' at?"

"He's looking at a moron." Said Cody in a protective manor.

The guy who addressed Gary said "Blaze, teach those kids a lesson."

A black guy with Dreadlocks stood and Sprinted towards the Heroes focusing on Gary in the center but he is tripped by Friedan who did a sweep move. Friedan and the guy wrestled on the ground punching and kicking each other. The Leader then Pulled out a knife and threw it straight at Friedan's chest. But Charlie's speed impressed all within the train. He grabbed the knife midair and flung it back at the leader, stabbing him in the hand making him fly back and get caught on the wall.

Gary said "you wanted a problem? Well, now you have one my friend." he cracked his knuckles, The rest of his team stood as soon as he finished. The gang sprung to their feet "get them you idiots!" Shouted the leader pulling the knife out of his hand and drawing a gun.

"I've got him." Said Gary indicating the guy with the gun.

Gary plowed through the train. The other Gang members passed him to fight his team. The leader shot at Gary but the Bullets bounced off of him due to his bullet proof Jacket. He had recived it the day he got to camp from Cookie after the young man went searching the big house attic and found it among the abandoned artifacts but what was strange is that it looked breand new to them and Chiron didnt even know about it being up there.

Gary trucks past the Elderly Woman who is as calm as could be. Gary reaches the leader who drops the gun as it runs out of bullets and tries to use the haymaker on Gary but Gary blocks the move easily and roundhouse kicks the guy in the face knocking him out cold.

Sara and Emma both have their opponents in some sort of strange twisted arm move. Savanna is literally on her opponents shoulders punching him in the head while just behind her Charlie slams another into the window, breaking it. Cody is fighting two close combat style, kicking them in the knees or punching them in the guts. Friedan is wrestling the first attacker into submission. Then the train stops. The scene pauses. The station is empty. The doors close and the train starts up again. The leader wakes up and picks up his knife and stabs Gary in the leg. Gary yells in pain Charlie runs up and kicks the guy in the arm snapping it in two.

Gary sits in pain and says "thanks Charlie, I owe you one bud." Holding his leg.

"Any time. Can you walk? I think this is our stop."

"It is." Said Sara, who has tied the others to poles on the side of the train.

The Heroes grab their bags. Gary leans down and grabs the a gang Leaders Gun and places it in his bag.

"why are you taking that?" Asked Charlie.

"so they can't use it to hurt anyone else." Said Gary pulling out a clip from the guys pocket and put it in his own bag.

The group exits the Train car and make their way to the park. With Gary being Supported by Charlie the knife was still in his leg. Once at the park, they search for the door. While Charlie Heals Gary's leg he rips the knife out of the leg fast Gary let out a screech of pain "SON OF A BITCH!" and punched the rock he was sitting on turning half of it to rubble. A golden light emitted from Charlie's hands and within seconds the injury is gone once healed Gary and Charlie join in the search. It was about Seven in the Evening when Gary says "okay Guys. We'll set up camp over there away from where people can see us."

"Then we'll pick up in the search in the Morning." Said Sara.


	7. The Girls of the Moon

The Girls of the Moon

They walk into the woods and find a clearing next to a pile of rocks. Friedan Sets a fire while Cody and Charlie bring a picnic table over so they could eat. Gary starts pulling out a frying pan and many other cooking supplies from a bag and starts cooking. Savanna sets to climbing a tree to set up a perch while Sara sets up the sleeping bags at the foot of the rocks. Emma surrounds the camp with mist that will redirect any attempt by mortals to enter the boundaries.

About two hours pass and camp is officially set up when Gary says "Dinner is served." Their dinner consisted of Steak, corn, Broccoli, Carrots, mashed potatoes and he also pours a cup of tea for everyone.

They converse about random topics like sports and school. "Gary this Dinner is excellent have you ever thought of going to culinary school?" Asked Emma.

" Nope I just learned on my own and don't see the need to." He said cutting his sisters steak for her as she was having trouble. Once they Finnish, Gary cleans the plates using the tiny stream near them, and places them in the supply bag. He props the bag up against the picnic table And poured more tea for everyone who are now sitting by the fire.

" Hey Sara can we Talk?" he asked in his head

"Sure, Whats up?"

" I wanted to talk to Charlie too get in his head an follow me."

Gary stood and walked over to the woods silently followed by Sara and then Charlie. They walk out of the woods and stand in front of a water fountain.

"So what's up Gary?" Charlie asked.

"I'm just worried about this Prophecy, that's all ."

"But why? "

"It's the line about the one who's going to die."

"Yes? And? Gary, you must know were all in this together." Said Sara.

"Sara's right. We could have left as soon as you told us the prophecy. But were all still here and ready to follow your lead."

"I guess your right..." He turns around and pauses. then says, "hey guys, wasn't that the woman that was on the train with us?"

"I think so and she's looking right at us." Said Charlie rather uncomfortable.

Just then the three heroes found themselves surrounded by fifteen young ladies, bows drawn and wolves ready to pounce. Gary's staff popped in his had quickly, Sara pulled out her axe ready for a fight, and Charlie unsheathed his sword fast making the metal screech loudly and his shield raised. The the old woman crept over, changing as she walked. She was becoming younger with every step she took. Her hair went from grey to Auburn and placed in French braids. She now looked about eighteen, the same age as Gary. Their eyes did not leave each other as if communicating through thought.

One of the Girls said "Kill or wound, thy Lady?" Gary turned and recognized her right away she was around the age of Fifteen She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of Persian princess.

The girl with the Auburn hair said "Neither Zoë. I just wish to have a word with our Brave young heroes."

Just then, an arrow sprang out of a tree and the girl grabbed it inches away from her face. Seconds later Savanna was pulled out of a tree by two of the girls. Gary starts to run to her but was stopped by three more Girls pointing arrows at his head. The girl, about Eighteen, ordered them to lower their arms and back away. She turns to Address Savanna.

"Young lady, you have spirit and I like and admire that."

Savanna thanks her and then whispers to Gary "who is this?"

"Sav, this is lady Artemis, the Goddess of the hunt. It's nice to see you again my Lady." Retracting his staff and motioning to the others to do the same. Charlie Sheithed his sword and turned his shield back into his ring, Sara put her axe on her back, and Savanna turned her Bow back into a hair clip.

"And you as well, for a boy, but I digress I am not here for you. Now Savanna, I have an offer for you." She did not extend the same kindness. Her hunters kept their bows aimed at the ready.

"And what is that?" Asked Gary

Artemis ignored him "Savanna I would like you to join the Hunters."

"I beg your pardon, but I don't know what your asking." Savanna replied, puzzled.

Artemis grinned "understandable, I wouldn't expect you to understand what we do, your brother here probably wouldn't tell you about us. He's had problems with us ever since we recruited his friend Jasmine. What the hunters do is they help me with my hunting and follow my orders."

Savanna pondered this for a moment but Artemis interrupted the thought and said "if you join us I will offer you Immortality." But Savanna made up her mind and said " Lady Artemis, I apologize but I'm going to have to decline your offer. My loyalties lie somewhere else."

"I respect that youngling but if you ever change your mind..." She hands her a brochure " take this and call us if you want to join later."

"Thank you my Lady."

"I think were done her my darling hunters. Oh one more thing; Gary, you will find what you seek so long as you play it in Greek."

"What does that mean?" Gary asked but all of the girls were gone. He looked to Charlie since his father is the god of poetry, it didn't seem to make sense to him.

"I don't know maybe it's a clue or something." He said.

The heroes walk back to camp to find the others sleeping by the fire. Cody was sitting keeping watch on the fire. It was still Crackling.

Gary says, "Everyone go to sleep. It's going to be a very long day tomorrow."

"What about the Fire?" Asked Sara

"Don't worry I'll take care of it once everyone's asleep." Said Gary placing a hand on the young satyrs shoulder telling him to get some rest.

Everyone agreed. Savanna climbed her tree and fell asleep, Cody climbed on the top if the rock ledge while Charlie and Sara slipped into their sleeping bags.

Watching the fire for a few moments Gary says "Melody I Promise I will never forget you." He walks over and holds up his hand and a beam of ice shot out putting out the fire.

He sat back at the bench and fell asleep, Gary receives a vision. In the dream, he is in a bedroom but cannot make out many details but what he does see is a young girl about Fifteen or sixteen with dirty blonde hair tied up in a bun sitting on her bed typing on her computer, she herslef was very beautyful her eyes were a sea green but they glistened brightly even though she wasnt doing anything.

Gary tries to speak but he can't. The vision won't let him. Looking around the room I was small but comfortable. There was a desk behind him. The bed sat on thw opposite side. The dresser was tall and it had perfume and other girlie stuff on top the desk had a mirror on it surrounded by even more makeup and other beauty products. Gary glanced out the window he notices a black figure peeking in.

The figure holds up it's hand and the girl glows white. She looks at her computer clock. Then she stands, as she goes to walk to her door she collapses banging her head on the night stand hitting the ground hard, the white around her forms a sliver ball that sales out the window to the man who then disappears into the shadows. Gary rushes over but he cant touch anything knowing he is only able to watch. He backs off to see what happens next.

A pink light fills the room and Aphrodite is now standing in the room over the Girls Body. She looks at where Gary is standing as if she knows he's there but turns back and touches Kelsey. Both of them sparkle pink, and then they are gone.

The scene shifts to a back ally brawl he sees Emma, Charlie and a young Girl about seventeen with long Brunette hair who Gary Recognized immediately as Melody, She was thin and very atholetic, Her skowel was terrifying. They were fighting the Minotaur. The monster grabbed Charlie and flung him into a dumpster. He then tackled Emma flinging her into a brick wall. Melody had just gotten up from the ground and leapt into the air but the Minotaur was fast. He Grabbed her by the neck, and slammed her on the ground hard knocking her out. Then Melody's body began to glow gold then disappeared.

The scene shifts to a familiar scene at the camp half blood infirmary where Charlie and Emma are waking up with Sara and Gary watching over them.

The scene shifts again to a dark room only lit by a faint blue light, immolating from a symbol of Ares (which is the male symbol). As Gary Focused, he saw Melody chained to a wall. She could not see him due to her eyes being swollen shut. Her lip was busted open, her long brunette hair covered most of her face.

Her body was limp, she looked like she had been tortured. Her body was covered in sweat, her red T-shirt was drenched and her vest was barely hanging on her body. Her boots were untied and it seemed like they were chewed on by some kind of animal. Her Pants were ripped all the way up her legs. There was a heart wrenching feeling in Gary's chest he let loose a few tears just by her appearance.

"this is all my fault." He said kneeling down on the ground. He cried and tried his best to reach her but the more he tried the farther away he got. As he ran he herd both a madaning scream but also screams of pain and torture.

Then an un-ruling voice fills the room "Lets try this again!"

Gary spins around and a bright fire burns his eyes.


	8. A Rocky Situation

A Rocky Situation

Gary wakes up. He looks around and puts his glasses on so he can see clearly. He looks around to see everyone else asleep except for Charlie who was practicing with his sword and shield. Gary sits there and wonders what the visions meant.

He turns and says "Hey Charlie, did you want any tea?"

"Sure. One cup will do the trick."

"You got it." Gary walks over to the fire pit and restarts the fire, he places a large tea kettle over the fire and within ten minutes Gary makes a whole pot of tea he fills up two cups and hands one to Charlie. They both sit at the table and drink their tea. Then Charlie breaks the silence "so, um, what was that thing with Artemis last night?"

"Apparently, Savannas Skills have reached her ears like Jasmines did."

"No. I meant the whole 'for a boy' thing?"

"Oh, that. It's just a Virgin Goddess thing. Don't take it personally, I don't."

Sara sits up and says "Morning guys. What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, just about last night with Artemis." Gary replied.

"Oh, I see."

"Dovey did you want some tea?"

"Sure, thanks." Sara takes a seat next to Charlie while Gary goes back over to the pot and fills up a cup for her then sits down across from the others and hands her the cup. Telepathically Sara says "_Gary, you do know she is going to keep trying to get her to join, don't you?"_

Gray replied through thought_, "of corse i do. Artemis is no fool. She'll find a way to get Sav eventually."_

Cody wakes up on the rocks, "oh hey guys, good morning."

"You too sleepyhead." Said Gary turning his head toward him.

"ha ha very funny." Said Cody.

Cody, pulls out his reed pipes, then plays a peacefully melody on them making the air feel warm an fuzzy. In a split second that all changed when the rocks started to rumble and move. Everyone started to stir but reacted much more urgency when Gary yelled "wake up now!" The rocks then started forming a giant Humanoid creature Cody was trapped in the monsters knee.

"It's the Rock Titan Laythos. Cody be careful up there!" Yelled Emma.

"Not making any Promises!" Cody replied his voice becoming fainter as the Titan continued to grow.

Gary searched desperately around the monsters feet and notices a door it seemed to be made of some kind of black wood with a bronze knob, a rock sailed down and almost crushed them but Gary shot a beam of electricity at it that turned the rock to dust, then calls out "Charge!"

"_Damnit Gary you cant keep using those powers, there not healthy for someone as pure of heart as you._" Thought Sara to him.

_"Oh come on, it was one Jolt._" He thought back.

All of their weapons spring into their hands. Laythos saw this and stomped at the heroes. But Gary held up his hands and caught the foot long enough for his friends to escape. Everyone narrowly escaped then Gary and their camp were crushed.

"Gary!" Yelled Sara in a panic. The Titans stomp surrounded the area with a lot of dust that choked the heroes. Then, with tears in her eyes Sara said, "Em, fly up to his shoulder distract him for a while just until we figure something out. Hey Savanna shoot a grapple hook arrow to her okay! Once you get the arrow wrap it around his chest."

" Then what?" Asked Emma.

"I dont know just do it." She replied.

Emma pulled a string and Bubo, Athena's mechanical owl pops out of her bag and clutches her shoulders. The owl sours into the air. Friedan had risen into the air using vines to get close to the monster attempting to Stab the Titan with his spear but he is knocked down by the monumental arm. Friedan slammed into Charlie who was trying to dodge a Rock. Savanna then used her own power over the wind to blast the dust and dirt away making it easier to see. Savanna, shot an arrow into the air, it had a cable attached to the end of it which she attached to the tree.

Emma grabbed the arrow and wrapped the cable around the titans armpits and across his chest but as she finished the Titan started to move and ripped the tree Savanna was standing in out of the ground but she was quick and leapt into another tree. Emma buzzed around the Titans head like a bee distracting him.

Charlie stood and helped Friedan up together they got on new vines that Friedan made pop out of the ground and attempted again to get to his chest but as the Titan moved not even an inch two rocks slammed down on them and knocked Charlie off of the vines ten feet to the ground. Sara was still in tears, the Titan flung a rock at her so she ran and took cover behind a tree still trying frantically to think to Gary.

Just then the Titan paused. His foot started to slowly lift, Gary was there pushing with all his might he does a dodge roll move towards not out from under the foot but to his tea kettle he grabbed it and jumped out from under the foot and yells;

" Cody, get ready. Sav, shoot a grapple arrow to him. Then wrap it around his waste!" Sara looked at him and pointed toward the kettle as if wordlessly asking why he risked his life for it.

"What? I payed a lot of money for this." He said sitting it down and catching a giant bolder intended for him and Sara. He sat it down providing cover for them. Everyone was in shock but listened to the orders Savanna shot the arrow straight to Cody who just wrapped it around the titans waste.

"Charlie, come here."

"Whatcha need Gary?" said Charlie standing up he had a giant gash on his forehead from where the rocks hit.

"Clench up I'm going to throw you up to his head as high as I can once you reach his eyes Blind him." Charlie nodded then Gary grabbed Charlie's arm and leg then with all his strength he threw Charlie fifty feet into the air making Charlie level with the Titans head. A light emitted from Charlie's head so blinding that it looked and felt like the sun.

"Friedan, use some Vines to hold his feet in place. Sara you try to run to that door over there." Yelled Gary Indicating the door by his feet.

"Got it!" Sara sprinted off under the monster but He anticipated this and flung a rock at her. Just as she prepares for pain Two arrows flew past Sara's head blasting the rock to rubble.

"Thanks Sav!" Yelled Sara, continuing to run for the door. Friedan moved fast and landed just at the monsters feet his eyes glowed purple then the rest of his body. He jumped into the air then slammed his hands into the ground and a swarm of extremely thick vines popped out of the ground at his feet and started to surround the Titans.

As he starts to descend Emma catches Charlie mid air lightening the pressure of his fall, Friedan Collapses from exhaustion from using too much of his power so Charlie and Emma pull him to cover.

Gary then clicks his heels together growing wings out of the heels of his shoes he sours into Savannas tree she hands him the two grapple cords and together they pull them so hard the Titans body crumbled to the ground. But as the Titan starts to try to reform three arrows sour past Gary's head and explode destroying the Titans head and torso. As the dust settles, Gary and Savanna regroup with the rest of the team at the door.


	9. Decent into Darkness

A Decent into Darkness

"Is everyone Okay?" Asked Gary.

"I'm good." Said Sara at the door.

"Were okay over here." Said Charlie indicating himself and Emma. His hands glowed gold while he healed a cut on her head.

"Oh I'm great, tired but great." Said Friedan leaning up against a rock.

"Where's Cody?" Asked Savanna counting the heroes.

"Oh no where is he!" Shrieked Sara.

"CODY?!" Shouted Gary over the crumpled Titan.

"Gary." Said a muffled voice.

"Cody?" Said Gary looking around.

"Gary your standing on top of me." Said the voice again as a form pushed up out of the rubble knocking Gary to the side, revealing it to be Cody.

"Good to see your oaky bud, you scared me on that one man." Said Gary helping him up.

"Yah me too." He replied whipping dirt and sweat from his forehead.

Once the team reassembles they embark through the door. Charlie leads so he can illuminate the long, dark hall way. Four hours pass as they traveled down the hall and they still didbt reach the end.

"So I see your using more of those powers that your not supposed to be using." Said Savanna to her brother.

"It saved our lives didnt it?"

"You know what they can do to you if you keep that up, Meldoy and Kelsey might not be the only ones that could go missing. You just remember that." She moved away from him and started talking with Emma.

"_Gary we have to tell them, they deserve to know. " _thought Sara to him.

"_no we've protected them this long, it can go on a little longer. We just need to give it a little more time." _he seemed to be very worried and frightened.

"_Okay but we have to tell them about HER eventually._ " Sara replied.

Just then A bronze door appears in front of them marked with Greek Writing.

Everyone read together "the Door to the Underworld."

Gary and Cody opened the door to find an empty field with dead trees and fires. Lots and lots of fires, cracks produced fire from all areas of the world. The sky was blood red. the world itself seemed to let off a dark aura that was so frightening that no one would want to be there willingly. Gary leads the group down the trail that leads them to the River Styx.

At the river bank they see the water was very clear and flowed smoothly, a kind if green steam seemed to be just on the surface. Gary looks out on the river and noticed that a ferry boat was coming straight toward them. It was a long and sturdy, black wooden boat. It was manned by a single person. The ferryman of the dead, otherwise known as Charon, the god of Pathways. He was dressed in a dark cloak that covered everything except for his face which was so sickly that none of the heroes wanted to make eye contact with him.

He addressed the heroes in a deep, slow but controlled voice. "What are you doing here?"

"We have come to see Hades. Could you take us to him?"

"I only Ferry the dead. So Die and come back."

"Yah that's not Happening." Friedan replied.

Sara spoke up "Gary, I know what to do." She walks over to Cody and asks him something he reaches into his pack and pulls out Fourteen gold Drachmas

"what are you doing Dovely?" Asked Gary.

"You gotta pay he Ferry man." As Sara held out the coins Charon snatched them up like he had just won the lottery and said "Climb aboard my young friends." Everyone climbed into the boat and Charon Pushed off.

"Excuse me, can you drop us off just before the Gates?" Gary asked.

"Yes, I can. Just tell me when to dock."

An hour passed and everyone was on edge. At one point Friedan leaned over the side of the boat to touch the water. Gary grabbed his hand and said "Don't touch the water it could kill you." Friedan looked at the water in deep fear as if he had been pinched by an undead crab let's just say held his hand close to his body for the rest of the ride. As it was, Savanna had a fear of boats and was now clinging to the side for dear life.

The look in Charlie's eyes reminded Gary of a quest that his team went on about three months before. They glowed a blinding gold as if they were sending him through a time portal. He saw Melody, Kelsey and himself standing on the roof of a small building surrounded by taller ones. It looked like they stood in the center of New York City. Gary and Melody seemed to be in the middle of a very heated discussion their eyes flared not with anger but with passion.

"Why not? We've already given Ares his hound dog, Aphrodite her Dove and Demeter's Cow was easy enough to get back a kindergardener could have done it." Said Melody with an echoed voice. Her gloves glowed a light red measuring her heightened emotions.

"I don't want to risk our teams safety," Said Gary with an echoed voice as well. He seemed to be trying to control his own emotions trying not to lose his level head.

"We have to be smart Zues' Eagle is the last animal that we have to retrieve, Jasmine, Cookie and Savanna should be back any minute with Artemis' Deer and Friedan and Sara with Apollos Bull all we have to do is wait. Charlie and Emma already sent an Iris message saying they've returned Athena's Owl back to her and there headed back to us now."

"Guys come.." Began Kelsey trying to calm them both down.

"Not now!" They said together.

"But I can do this, it's just a simple retrieval mission?" Pleaded Melody.

"It's not that simple there are forces that we can't deal with alone." Said Gary crossing his arms.

"Um Guys." Said Kelsey seeing something moving quickly in the shadows.

"Not NOW KELSEY!" They said together once again.

"Come on what's the matter with you, I've done solo missions before." Melody said now getting tears in her eyes.

"I care too much about you, I don't want you..." He is slammed in the back of the head by a large club and fell to the ground. The Minotaur arrived with Charlie and Emma on his back trying to stop him.

Gary's vision got fuzzy as the real Charlie said Gary's name quietly pulling him back into reality Gary looks around covering his distraction and notices the gates first. Looking around, he saw the trail that lead to the gate and said "Charon, take us over there to the trail near the wall."

Charon made no hesitation and with amazing speed he was at shore and docking the boat before any of the heroes knew he did so. Gary and the others unload the ferry they all turn to find that Charon is gone.

Gary says, " Okay, let's make a plan. We all know that there not going to let us just walk right into the palace."

"Agreed, once inside we are going to need to be smart." Said Sara focusing intently on Gary.


	10. Separation Fever

Seperation Feaver

After thinking for a few minutes, Sara finally looks up notacing there are no guards standing watch at the wall, she lowers her head and paces around. After about twenty minutes she looks at the top of the wall again noticing that there are still no guards. She turns and looks at Savanna then back at the wall and says "Hey Sav, How many more Grapple hook arrows do you have?"

" trois, pourquoi?"Said Savanna in French, she looked puzzled because she and Sara rarely talked.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do..." Sara kneels down and motions to the others to come see while she draws in the black Sand. "...Emma you and Gary are going to draw their forces away from the wall and to you guys ."

"Why them?" Asked Friedan.

"Were the only two that can fly." Replied Gary.

"Savanna, you are going to use your Grapple hooks to get everyone else over the wall so we can help them." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Great plan Sara." Said Emma.

"Couldn't have made a better one myself if I tried." Said Gary.

Gary clicked his heels and Emma pulled the string on her bag the golden mechanical owl popped out and clutched her shoulder flapped its wings and they soured into the air. Savanna shot three arrows toward the top of the wall.

Gary bursts through the gates ripping them off their hinges killing the guards as it fell on top of them. He grabs Cerberus the three headed guard dog and flings him as far as possible away from the immediate fight. Emma sours down and swings her mace into a horde of animated skeletons destroying many it looked like a golden blear as it hit the animated bones. Then one of the skeletons tossed a rope and wrapped it around Emma's Ankle slamming her on the ground. Gary lands right next to Emma and swings his staff knocking off three skeletons heads. Emma and Gary were fighting back to back against the dead. Emma is now up close fighting with her bladed Bronze knuckles. She punched their heads crushing them and stabbing their weak spots through the eye holes turning the entire Skeleton to dust.

Quicker than they anticipated they are completely surrounded but still keep fighting. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an arrow sours into the ranks. As it passed, Gary herd a tick. He grabbed Emma and Covered her with his jacket. Then a large explosion destroyed several of the Skeletons. Bones flew in all directions.

In the momentary distraction Cody and Friedan, jump in front of Emma and Gary brandishing their Spear and Nun-Chucks, and defeat some of the skeletons while Gary and Emma stood up. Gary looks over at the stairs leading to the top of the wall he sees Charlie and Sara riding on his shield as if they were on a surf board. Hacking and stabbing the enemy ranks that were trying to climb the stairs. Gary turns around farther to see his sister shooting more and more arrows into the skeleton ranks.

He hears a battle cry coming from behind him and sees Sara jumping high into the air and pulling out three throwing knives and throwing them at skeletons charging at Gary they crumple to the ground as the bronze knives hit them.

"Thanks Dovey." Said Gary, she nodded but a small group of zombie like beings charged her.

Charlie jumps at just the right moment shattering two skeletons on impact. When Sara lands she pulls her Axe out and slashes enemy after enemy to peaces she quickly retrieves the three knives and places them back on her belt. Two more arrows filled the air with loud bangs destroying more and more skeletons. Friedan and Cody were fighting three at a time while Charlie slashed through many making his way closer to the rest of his team.

Three guards make it back up the wall and run to the young demigod archer slashing at her with old axes and swords, Savanna quickly dodges their attacks then does a flip off of the wall and uses an air current to catch herself. Once she lands she jumps on skeleton heads like a ninja straight to her brother.

"Guys get ready!" He yelled, The Siblings look at each other, grab hands and spin around creating a twister that picks them and their friends up into the air safely. The two siblings land just out front of Hades Palace. The others crash to the ground and once up they seem like they were a little drunk from spinning so much.

Looking up the black medieval castle was sobering enough for all of them. Gary and Savanna laughed at their friends, but quickly stopped after seeing its bronze windows and shingles. Out front there was an absolutely beautiful garden unfitting to the dark aura surrounding the Palace. It was the kind of aura that sends that cold chill down everyone's spine. The towers were so intimidating that anyone who wanted to go inside had to be completely insane.

"This must be the work of Persephone, Hades Wife."Friedan said admiring the gardens scenery.

"Just don't be fooled, she may not want to live in the underworld but she can be just as dangerous as he is." Said Sara in a warning manor.

They enter the garden and go through the maze unnoticed by the guards. Apparently their friends at the gates hadn't sent word to them yet. They reach the front door without being noticed and enter.

"This is wrong" Said Savanna to the group.

"What do you mean?" Asked Emma.

"There sould be an alarm from the gates already."

"Well if there is one on its way lets not be here when it comes." Said Gary.

"G, Listen to ME, We need to make a plan intsead of going off half cocked we got luck with Lythos Sara took her time with a plan at the gate."

" Dont you think I know that Sav..."

"Gary, Savanna we have to move the next guard is about to come around that corner." Said Sara.

"Lets Go Guys." Said Gary, He and his sister exchanged looks but broke off.

The inside of the castle matched that of the outlook, black marble with bronze doors and railings. Flower pots filled with beautiful flowers were scattered throughout the hall. The Entrance hall seemed to split into three directions; left, right, and straight.

"Charlie you take Savanna and Friedan to the right. Em you and Cody take the Left, Sara and I will take that path straight ahead. Everyone be smart be safe and may the Gods look after all of us." Said Gary directing everyone.

They split off, Sara and Gary walk off down the hall. They look into many rooms but they were empty or unimportant then Gary notices a guard walking toward them. He grabs Sara by the arm and ducks into a room.

Meanwhile, Emma and Cody wander the hall looking for anything that pertains to Aphrodite or even Kelsey. Cody then notices a door wedged open by a glove. He picks it up and examines it carefully. After a moment he says, "hey Em, isn't this Melody's glove?" He hands it to her she looks down and sees the other down the hall.

"Yah, these are her gl..." She collapses on the ground, clutching the gloves close to her chest. Cody turns to find out why she stopped talking and sees a skeleton with a club standing over her, Cody pulls out his nunchucks and slams them into it. He runs over to her and puts the gloves in his bag and puts Emma over his shoulder and runs down the hall.


	11. Trapped

Trapped by the Devil

On the opposite side of the castle Charlie Friedan and Savanna aren't having any luck at all they were pinned down in the armory fighting several Skeletons and two hell hounds. Charlie slashed through four skeletons with one thrust of his sword, Savanna pulled out her twin ice daggers and stabbed two skeletons in the eye holes turning them to dust, Friedan then tackles one to the ground and stabs a hell hound in the eye turning it to dust, but as they start to gain victory they are pushed back down the hall by a dark Energy pulse and are forced to run.

"What was That? " asked Friedan.

"I dont know, but we need to keep moving!" Yelled Charlie pulling him by this shirt. Savanna sprinted past them taking the lead.

On the other side Cody is sprinting through a caridoor checking thr doors as he runs. He trips over a skeletons shield as he ran closer to a big wooden door he and Emma Spilled onto the floor along with their bags Cody stood as a Skeleton General shouted

"Fire!"

Three skeletons armed with old muskets shot at Cody and Emma but the Satyr was smart he twirled his nunchucks fast blocking the shots picked up Emma with the other arm and sprinted for all he was worth for the wooden door while the musket shooters were reloading.

Meanwhile, Sara and Gary look around their room and realize that they are In the throne room. In the center of the room stood two thrones one was made of Skulls and bones and the other was made of beautiful flowers. Behind them stood a beautiful black marble fireplace. Inside weren't normal red and yellow flames. Instead, they were green.

"Greek Fire." Gary said.

"Gary I've seen this place somewhere before," began Sara turning in a circle looking at the dark room.

Gary starts to walk out into the center of the room when he hears a small shrill voice "h..h..help me..."

"Mel?" He said in a sort of trance.

Sara grabs his hand and pulls him into the shadows just as the doors swing open behind them. Persephone prances into the room and skips around the thrones without a care in the World wearing a long green flower dress. Her dark hair was braided back in French braids similar to Artemis'. She was also barefoot and in her presence the room seemed to get brighter and come more alive.

"Does she know were here?" whispered Gary to Sara who had her hand still on his chest, They sepporate quickly obviously embarrised.

Sara closes her eyes to concentrate. Just as she begins she collapses but Gary catches her and leans her up against the wall and she says "She knows we're here."

"All of us or just you and me?"

"From what I could tell just you and me, it's harder to read Gods thoughts though, but I don't think she knows about the others."

Just then Gary and Sara's hearts almost stop as the doors on the far left and right burst open. They see Cody carrying Emma over his shoulder, while being chased by several skeletons. On the opposite side Charlie and Friedan are fighting three skeletons each and Savanna is in full close combat using her knives.

Gary knew that she was in trouble and couldn't use her bow to get out of it. Two Hellhounds poured into the room and with other skeletons surrounding the young heroes. Gary and Sara jump out of the Shadows with their weapons drawn. As she sees this Persephone just giggles.

A thick but controlled Australian voice filled the room seaming to vibrate off the walls the source seemed to fall just behind Sara and Gary and says;

"Hello Cousin!"

Gary swung his staff so fast that even he didn't expect it. His staff was caught mid air by a shadowy figure that flung the staff out of his hand. Then a beam of shadow like energy blasted him across the room like a rag doll right into Sara who was caught off guard while witnessing their friends fighting off the Skeletons. Friedan notices Sara lying on the ground and with his spear in hand hacks and stabs all skeletons within his reach.

As Sara and Gary stood three hell hounds sprinted toward them from the shadows. They were about the size of dumpsters and their stench matched one as well when they got close Gary was able to punch one so hard it was blasted backward into shadow with a yelp Gary turns around to see the most horrid thing he's seen the entire journey Sara was under the front paws of one of the other two hell hounds over in the shadows a voice reverberating off the walls and into the ears of all it spoke smoothly:

"Lay down your arms younglings or I will order my army to kill all of you."

Gary looked around and saw his friends surrounded by the skeletons one thrust of any weapon and his friends were goners and then back at Sara who was underneath the hell hound he even looked at his staff just inches away but he says " Guys, lay down your arms" as if he were defeated himself.

"But we can..." Started Charlie.

" No Charlie it's not worth risking any of our lives now lay down your arms!" Said Gary making eye contact with the young son of Apollo.

Charlie and the others followed the orders sheathing their weapons. Behind Gary the shadows begin to form a man with long bushy black hair with a single grey streak, he had a goatee of similar colors, he wore a black Bikers jacket with bronze spikes on the shoulders and down the arms, black jeans and boots. The man says "Guards line our guests up in front of our thrones and leave us " his voice was a thick Australian but then as they lined up in front of the thrones.

Gary hears a slight cry for help " Gary Help" but his train of thought was blocked when Savanna spoke "Nice Mick Jagger look" "Savanna quiet this isn't the time to be rude" said Gary.


	12. The Deal

The Ancient Deal

Hades eyes were a demonic black scanning each one of them individually but stopped when he saw Gary in the middle and spoke again "Now that were all here and settled in nicely, Tell me why you have broken into my underworld, bribed my workers, lay waste to half my guards and destroy my gates?" None of them spoke then Gary said:

"My lord Hades..."

"My lord ..." Savanna snorted in amusement but Gary looked at her in a 'don't do that' kind if way and continued

"... My Lord Hades we have been sent on a quest to retrieve a soul stolen from a daughter of Aphrodite."

"That is no Concern of yours!" Said Hades rather disgusted, his demonic eyes flared with a dark fire.

"I very much do think it is our concern, Aphrodite herself asked us to come and do this." Said Cody but Sara quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Are you talking about this?" Asked Hades with a smug look on his face, he pulled out a silver ball of light from his jacket pocket and held it in front of the young demigods faces.

Gary balled his fist but Emma reached for his arm, "_Gary stay cool don't try anything hasty Hades is too powerful for us to fight him off and we might not get the soul if we do_." Said Sara taping into his mind.

A gust of cold wind blew across Gary's Face then a voice spoke in Gary's mind "_make a deal with him it's the only way._" the voice sounded familiar but it wasn't Sara. Both he and Sara looked at each other but Sara looked uneasy and with another gust Gary thought "_Dad? What deal should I make?_" The voice replied "_follow your heart play to your strengths and use your friends as well"_ the voice left, Gary looked back at Sara who nodded as if she knew what he was about to ask which was if she heard the conversation. Hades watched on very interested with their expressions.

Gary thought " _I think it's the only way Sara, I'm going to make the deal with him. The one Hercules made_."

"_Gary don't do it we can figure it out an_..." Thought Sara but Before she could Finnish her sentence Gary blocked her out with all of his strength and said "Lord Hades I am prepared to make a deal with you, to get our friends soul back."

Looking very interested he raised an eyebrow and waved his hand for Gary to continue. Sara broke through Gary's block on his mind and was saying things like "_stop_" or "_don't do this_" in pleading manners but with all his strength Gary kept ignoring her.

"How about a little wager? My soul for Kelsey's."

"That's not much of a deal."

"I wasn't finished, I'm challenging your most loyal servant Cerberus to a fight, if I lose you keep both mine and Kelsey's souls I believe you've made this deal before."

"what is he talking about?" Asked Friedan to Emma's left.

"he's talking about Hercules' last labor."Replied Emma but she was interrupted when Hades spoke;

"... And if you win my boy?"

"If I win I get to take Kelsey's soul back to the land of the living..." Thinking for a moment "with ALL of my friends like none of this ever happened."

Hades ponders this for a moment then says "terms of the fight?"

"No weapons, armor, or elemental powers like fire, ice or electricity"

"what about air son of the wind?" asked Persephone very interested.

"Of corse, and the winner will be decided when me or Cerberus are either dead, knocked out or thrown out of this room by the other" said Gary

" I agree with these terms my young hero" said Hades

"One more thing, you must swear on the River Styx that if I lose, my friends go free." Said Gary

Hades eyes flamed but not of anger or disrespect but because of Gary's knowledge of godly law knowing that the gods have to keep their words on the River. " Agreed my boy" he turned and whistled to the right and a Giant three headed dog about the size of a dump-truck walked into the room from the shadows as the room stretched and grew into a giant battle arena.

The ground turned to sand and where they now stood seemed to be spectator stands. Gary took off his Cowboy hat, jacket and Even his ring and handed them to Savanna who took them and placed them in her bag then thinking to Sara " just trust me I know what I'm doing"

"I hope you do, what do you need."

"Stay in my mind and point out weak spots that I don't see"

"That's why you emphasized elemental powers, your super strength will help wonders"

"Exactly"

" Great idea I'll do it" said Sara

Gary hugged the girls and shook hands with the guys. When he got to Charlie he pulled the boy in close and whispered, "Charlie if I die here I need you to look after my sister for me. " Charlie just nodded and shook Gary's hand.

"nice knowing you" said Savanna

"Love you too sis" said Gary

"Oh and Gary..." Said Sara aloud.

"Yah Dovely?"

"Don't die on me you Goober."

"You got it."


	13. Cerberus vs Gary

Cerberus VS Gary

Gary nervously walks to the left side of the arena while Cerberus goes to the right Hades started the fight by banging his staff on the ground so hard it sounded like a gun shot both Gary and Cerberus charged at each other looking like wild animals fighting over prey if anyone's ever seen Gary run into battle then you have truly felt fear, Cerberus was massive and no puppy dog either his black fur ran chills down everyone's spines he growled as if he had been waiting to eat Gary whole, as they charged each other the massive dog swatted his paw so fast that once it made contact Gary was blasted backwards into a wall he stands and sprints but is kicked into the opposite wall.

In his mind Sara Says "psych him out slide and get under him." Gary made no hesitation he fakes Cerberus out making it look like he was going to jump when the dog sniped at the sky Gary slid underneath then Sara's voice filled his mind again " kick his ribs" Gary did a full hand stand and with all his strength pushed up with the pressure the sand moved exposing a solid brick ground, he cracked the ground under the pressure and kicked Cerberus' ribs so hard the snap could be heard throughout the arena.

Charlie was healing the back of Emma's head while Cody looked over them, Sara, Friedan and Savanna were watching the fight intently, Gary had somehow wrapped himself around the dogs back leg but he was getting whipped in the back by the dogs thick black tail. Gary let go and Cerberus kicked him into a wall but Gary trucks back over and continues to punch and kick the beast's sides utilizing the cracked ribs just when the beast stomps him into the ground

Emma asks Cody " where did you put those gloves you found?"

"I put them in my bag so they'd be safe"

He reached into his bag and took out the gloves, as soon as Charlie had seen them he understood immediately and said "You two go and find her they won't notice if two of us are missing there too distracted by the fight as it is, just go."

Emma and Cody look at each other and casually walk to the door where they entered the room they then walk down the hall and find the room marked with the symbol of Ares their weapons appeared in their hands just incase they get attacked inside they open the door it was dark except for a blue light shining on a girl chained to the wall from her arms and legs. She seemed to be breathing heavily and crying as it was the only thing that the two could hear except for Gary's grunts and Cerberus' growls.

Back in the Arena Gary was holding the monster at bay with all his strength in his legs holding the heads away from him. Gary punched at each head as they snipped at him then Cerberus' left head grabs his shirt and flung him across the arena. Something gold fell off of Gary's neck and he began to panic. Gary flailed as he soured and crashed.

Sara screamed "ROLE NOW" out loud as the monster stomped, Gary was a second to quick for the monster just narrowly rolling out of the way. He picked up the gold object and put it back around his neck quickly as he blocked a giant paw coming down upon him.

Back in the room Emma and Cody are trying to get the chains off of Melody who is now unconscious. They tried to break the chains with their weapons they had to stop because the more they attacked the chains the more harm came to Melody. Cody notices while looking around the room that there were a set of golden keys hanging on a wall hook he brings them back over and uses them on the chains once unlocked Melody collapses to the floor. Her face was bruised, her lip was busted open, her brunette hair was a mess and she could barely stand. She wore A Pair of blue jeans, a Red long sleeve shirt, black Boots with a leather Vest over the shirt they were torn in many different places. she was sweating perfusly that she slipped out of the others hands as they tried to help her up.

"Mel, it's me Emma"

"And me Cody, were here to rescue you."

"H..h...how did you" she coughs and spits a little bit of blood on the ground " how did you get here?"

"No time to explain" said Emma, She turns to Cody "we need to get her to Charlie and fast."

"Charlie? How many of you are... Are here?"

"We'll explain later." Said Emma

They carry her discretely out of the room and into the arena to find that Gary had somehow gotten on Cerberus' back. He looked like he had been through a paper shredder his clothes were torn, he had a few scratches on his chest and bite marks on one of his legs but the giant dog was injured as well. there were clumps of fur missing from its body and large puddles of blood were throughout the arena. Cerberus was galloping around like a bull trying to throw Gary off but it wasn't working. Emma pulled Charlie over to them and said:

"We Got her," Emma said as she sat Melody down on one of the benches, "How long will your healing take?"

He kneels down next to Melody and measures her breathing then takes her pulse. He reaches into his bag and pulls out some Medicine that he rubs on her lip and eye and mutters something in greek. The injuries magically heal themselves. He continues to fix up her other injuries.

He looks up at Emma who is watching intently. "These injuries are extremely extensive I may be able to make the cuts go away but the pain altogeth..." A wale of pain filled the hall everyone turned to see that Cerberus had Gary's leg in his Middle mouth flailing him around like a rag doll. While viewing over this his friends are horrified. Sara couldn't even say or think anything. Hades and Persephone's laughter filled the room.

Gary used the last bit of his strength to grab the whiskers on the beasts face and pulled so hard they ripped off. Cerberus forcefully let him go slamming him on the ground so hard his leg got twisted. Cerberus was now licking his lips where his whiskers used to be trying to stop the bleeding. While Gary was lying on the ground not moving. Then he stands holding his leg everyone was in shock even Hades and Persephone. Gary then stumbled a little in pain. Once he gained his balance he winced a little. He then locked eyes with the beast and charged with amazing speed shocking even the two gods. Time seemed suspended for a short time as Gary leapt into the air. He punched Cerberus so hard he went through the opposite wall. Gary stood in amazement he looked down at his hands they seemed to be steaming, the room turned back into its original state. Charlie had just finished healing Melody's last few injuries enough to allow her to stand.

Hades says "Gary son of The wind is the winner" Gary's friends run to him but as they make their way closer he collapses.

Charlie and Savanna make it to him first the others trail close behind Gary lost consciousness and is sucked into a meditative state where Aphrodite appears with a pink light behind her she says "Gary I thank you for rescuing my daughter, I have some things to tell you the first is once you get Kelsey's soul Go to Olympus"

"Understood my lady I'll meet you there, by the way what was the second thing?"

" I'll tell you when you get to Olympus" she gives him a flirtatious wink and Gary wakes up to see Charlie curing his leg he had a golden glow around his hands as this happened the mauling from Cerberus seemed to be mending itself. Once healed Gary's clothes restitched themselves, once finished he noticed that they still had blood stains on them he stands with the support of Savanna and Charlie he then holds up his hand like wordlessly saying he was okay.

"You have shown great bravery and selflessness, and have completed our deal so whenever your ready I'll instruct you on how to proceed with the soul" replied Hades rather impressed.

" I'm ready to take Kelsey's soul back" Hades takes Gary's shoulder to talk with him " now this process isn't easy you do know that don't you?"

" of corse I do I'm not a complete moron"

" no just too stubborn, I heed you warning my cousin the prophecy you were given is a lie." He whispered to the young Demigod.

" what do you mean?" Asked Gary puzzled.

" you are being deceived by someone you trust." Still whispering as if someone were watching them.

"Who?"

"In time you will know but thats not the only warning I'll give you."

" how do you know all of this?" Gary asked quizzingly

" I am a god I sense these things."

" thanks for the warning but now onto Kelsey's soul, please."

" okay, okay this process is very difficult there are a couple of rules that you need to follow."

" what are they?"

"You know I liked you right away it took Orpheus a while for me to like him when he visited, first, you must hold the soul in your dominant hand due to the higher degree of control, Second, no one must have any kind of physical contact with you what so ever until the soul is returned due to the confusion that the soul may face, Third, if someone touches you the soul will disappear forever never to be returned."

"Sounds like Fun." Said Gary Sarcastically.

"Warnings, your stamina will be drained while carrying the soul"

"So no unnecessary power usage we can't carry you all the way to the top" said Sara listening in " you must put the soul back by ten o'clock or it disappears you have six hours to do this In." said Hades telling Gary it was four in the afternoon. Hades pulls out the soul and places it in Gary's Hand "good luck and remember my warnings cousin"

"I will, thank you" half not meaning it but he didn't have any time to waste "we have six hours to get to Olympus" they all shook their heads in agreement and left the hall Hades looked at them as they ran from the throne room. While exiting Emma notaced he was walking to the hall where Melody's prison was then said "can we Pick up the pace?"

As they walk out of the room then down the hall Gary and Friedan are conversing "hey Friedan looks like we can say we finally succeeded in a quest."

"Yah we did great I think were home free from here."

"Don't say that until were out of this Hell hole." Said Gary

When they reached the entrance hall Sara stopped and said "we have one extra person in our group."

"What do you mean Dovey?" asked Gary turning his head toward her.

"look." She turns and points to Emma who was supporting Melody. Everyone is in shock Gary could feel his energy draining but shockingly says "Mel! What? Where did you find her?!"

"While you were fighti..." She is cut off by a very loud and angry voice it seemed to fill the very air. The earth began to quake and the fires outside the open door began to grow as the voice screamed:

"WHERE IS MY PRISONER!"


	14. A Battle of Wills

The Son of the Sun

Gary and his team were blasted off of their feet just by the mere force of the voice. They were scattered throughout the hall. Gary rose to see the most horrifying thing he had ever seen an army of Skeletons, monsters and all three Furies pouring out out of the armory. Friedan and Cody stood quickly, blocking the hall with anything they could find. As the others stood and saw what Gary and the boys were looking at. The heroes weapons sprung into their hands Emma handed Melody her Gloves when she put them on she slammed her fists together they turned from leather to full bronze that grew three inch spikes on the knuckles.

"RUN!" Gary yelled

"we won't be able to hold them if we stay guys come on" said Charlie talking to Friedan and Sara who were frozen in fear.

"let's go there getting closer" said Savanna pulling Melody along.

"Cody you take point, Em, you and I will cover everyone from the skies. Everyone else run as fast as you can, get to the gates." Said Gary. His team nodded and sprinted off in the direction of the gates. He and Emma soured into the air just above and in front of the others. Gary was sending ice beams at the enemies halting them for a short time unfortunately he started getting light headed so he stopped. Gary turns to see Cody in the lead with Savanna keeping pace. Sara, Friedan, Charlie and Melody were very close behind. The Minotaur charged through the horde advancing on all fours catching up with the Heroes but Savanna's shot was dead on. It hit the monsters knee making him roar in pain he collapsed allowing the other forces to pass him.

Looking on either side he saw skeletons popping out of the ground being quickly defeated by one of the heroes weapons. Sara slashed with her axe killing three skeletons just by the touch of the metal, Friedan pole volted over one stabbing another in the head and kicked one in the head knocking it in the path of Charlie who's sword slashed through it, along with two more Skeletons and a Hell Hounds leg. Melody was tripped by a fire whip Gary immediately turned on the spot and focused on the owner of the whip and with all the speed he could muster he slammed his staff into the attacker so hard the bones turned to dust. Gary turns to see Melody standing and asks

"you good Mel? He didn't hurt you did he?"

" I'm fine Gary, I'm alright thanks for saving me." As She grabbed his staff to help herself up.

" take the whip we could use it later let's go." Said Gary watching the army advance, they turn on the spot and run keeping pace with each other with the army advancing fast they are a mere two miles from the gates they tag team as enemies spring out of the ground all around them.

Surrounded Gary and Melody fight valiantly Melody cracks the whip burning skeletons to dust or shattering them with her gloves Gary yells "duck!" And without hesitation Melody hit the deck and Gary swung his staff killing many of them while this happens he and Melody look at the sky to see the fury sisters closing in on them Melody takes Gary's staff while he throws his hat at the first sister who gets her hand cut off by the blades it sours back to Gary who then takes back his staff and with a wave of his hand air blasts hit the skeletons and they fling out of his way making a path for he and Melody to escape. the remaining two sisters were close behind then a battle cry was herd and a spear jabbed the air right in front of Gary who just noticed that Friedan had stabbed the second fury saving them he was now being lifted into the air by his long Blonde Hair, but then arrows sour over Gary and Melody's heads and Pearced the fury forcing her to release Friedan and his spear

" don't worry about me keep fighting!" Yelled Friedan as more and more enemies advanced farther absorbing him into their midst. Just then Charlie, Cody and Sara were standing next to them, Emma who soured just above. Savanna was farther back ready with her bow " are you guys ready once you get free run as fast as you can to the gates Savanna provide cover kill all that get past us" yelled Gary. Savanna readied her bow skeletons charged the heroes with the final Fury leading them but everyone that charged the heroes fell at the swing of their weapons Cody was running and flipping bones over his head and spinning his nunchucks so fast they sounded just like helicopter blades spinning. Friedan then jumped from the horde spear in hand and the skeletons grabbing at him as he made his way to his friends by jumping on their hands like a ninja. He lands and gets locked in combat with three skeleton warriors in full battle armor he used the butt of his spear to push one in the path of a charging hell hound charging into the fray, while Sara is not fifty feet away fighting two with amazing skill with her battle axe the hell hound went to tackle her but her move was brilliant she pulled a matrix move, as the beast charged over her she slashed it with her axe turning it to a pile of fur and dust. Savanna showered the enemies with a wall of magical arrows given to her by Artemis. limiting the advancing enemies only letting the bravest charge her friends above In the sky Emma was locked in combat with the final fury with blinding speed and skill. They were evenly matched, the clash between Sword and Mace seemed to fast to keep track of who hit what.

Charlie and Gary were back to back slaying everything that passed the showering arrow wall provided by Savanna. As they dodged and blocked they both laughed and cursed as if they were going insane. Staff and sword seemed to hit everything in sight. Gary's energy was draining fast the more he fought. Charlie was seemingly Even with Gary hacking and stabbing turning many to dust. The two seemed like the best partners covering each other they seemed to move in slow motion as they whacked or slashed at enemies. Just feet away Melody was now fighting against the Minotaur, Axe hit Gloves they seemed to spark with every attack both of them seemed to be fighting to kill once she punched him in the leg right where Savanna shot him she then kicked him backwards away from herself and cracked the whip burning the monsters eyes forcing him to run off back towards the palace Gary said:

"Guys fall back, Sav cover us come on!"

All at once everyone sprinted for the wall Savanna climbed on Cody's shoulders and fired explosive arrows shouting " come get us you moronic bags of bones" her cover jacket seemed to flow with the wind in that dramatic Heroic way she shot one last explosive arrow into the horde slowing them down. once everyone made it through the gates Gary collapsed the walls in on themselves making it impossible for the army to follow. At the shore Charon is waiting " hello my young demigods, how may I assist you?" " can you take us across the River?" Asked Gary winded " I can take five."

"Why not all of us you can take us all? You have to!"

"Don't tell me what to do I will not take orders from a mere Demigod who can't even tell with whom to place his trust."

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas simplement me asseoir ici et choisissez qui va rester et mourir." He said in French, he does that when he gets upset, or can't think straight.

"G we need to hurry this up and fast." Said Savanna

"The young ladies right your going to have to decide soon." Said Charon.

"Gary you guys go I'll stay behind and hold their forces for as long as I can." Said Cody to Gary.

"No we'll figure something else out."

"Gary listen to me your losing energy by the second, You can barely stand we have no time to argue just go!" Said Cody just then half a mile away Cerberus burst through the wall still bloody from his bout with Gary the beast charged the heroes but in an act of defense Gary and Savanna blew an extremely powerful wind current from their mouths, that blasted the monster backwards and out of sight. Gary stumbled due to his powers draining his energy. The stress seemed to be getting to him the more he thought over the fact that one of his friends are probably going to die his attention was diverted by a strange sigh a volley of arrows filled the sky Charon moved faster than anyone would have believed he swung his ten foot long ore swatting the arrows from the heroes and said "are you coming or not I have better things to do?"

" go trust me Gary you won't need me once you get up above anyway just go I've made my decision GO!" Said Cody just as the army marched through the hole that Cerberus made in the wall.


	15. A World of Shit

A World of Stars

Gary turned in tears and soured into the air with Emma close behind while the others were entering the boat. As Charlie was helping Savanna into the boat he did something no one would have thought he would do he ran at Cody and threw him into the boat and said "Charon GO you have your five just go!"

The god made no hesitation he speed off faster than anyone had time to react Melody yelled "GARY ITS CHARLIE!" Those words filled his ears he turned in what to him seemed like slow motion to find Melody pointing at shore Gary turns to see Charlie singlehandedly fighting the skeleton army hacking and stabbing at every enemy As Gary watched frozen by shock he noticed that Charlie's Body was glowing.

Charlie held up his sword to block an enemies thrust then turned his head and yelled " Gary take care of my little sister for me!" He seemed to be smiling but there were golden tears falling down his cheeks.

"CHARLIE!"

Screamed Gary as a spear met Charlie's stomach a pause filled the world as Gary broke out of his shock he flew towards His friend but the young demigod blinded Gary with light emitting from his hair forcing him to stop and cover his eyes Charlie stood and kept fighting.

Every enemy seemed to fall at the strike of his sword he flung his shield into the horde of skeletons shattering many on contact as he pulled the chain to retrieve the shield a skeleton sliced through it like paper and it landed in the river being swept down stream. As he spun around a sword sliced him across his chest but he kept fighting. He was amazing everyone in the boat was blinded by his light Gary and Emma were flying blind but as Charlie looked up he saw them moving closer and closer he made the beams more powerful to push them back.

As he slashed through another skeleton a barrage of arrows sailed toward him. Unable to protect himself he just parried them as best he could but they kept hitting him and skeletons attacked him, as they were unaffected by the raining arrows. His body fell, he closed his eyes slowly, his body stopped glowing. His limp body landed in the river and sank down deeper into the river fading into the dark depths.

"Emma, get to shore you don't want to be here when I unleash hell."Said Gary.

Emma just looked at him with a blank expression her owl Bubo had to take control, following Gary's order he flew her to shore where the others were waiting. Looking at him the heroes saw that Gary's body now glowed gold then a golden aura pulsed from his body making the winds pick up, twisters formed, the river churned, clouds created Thunder, Hail fell amongst the skeleton ranks then with all his effort every bit of it attacked the army.

The twisters flung body parts in all directions, bones withered away by the acid like water of the river, lightning hit the ground destroying most of the rest of the army even making the final fury fly back to the palace in a panic.

"Go back to Hades you old hag!" Yelled Savanna.

"That was a... blessing of Ares!" Said Melody in Awe

"a what?" Asked Friedan

"She means that Ares gave Gary some of his powers temporarily." Said Sara.

"Oh, wait look!" exclaimed Friedan pointing to the sky at Gary who is now falling seemingly unconscious he made a crash landing half a mile down the beach, when everyone got there they see Gary leaning against a rock with Kelsey's soul in one hand and his Staff in the other. The crystal was its normal icy blue but the glow was faint. When he regained consciousness he looked at each of them though his vision was blurry he could see that Friedan was trying to restrain Cody from going into the River, Savanna was knelt next to him her face was battered and she had a cut on her lip and a burn on her forehead, Sara looked as if her hair went through a twister she had a cut on her arm, blood was dripping from her nose and her glasses had a crack on them, Melody was still battered and bruised but she now had Burns all over her face and arms. Emma just stood there looking back across the river not saying a word or moving an inch she even had injuries but they didn't even seem to phase her

" thank the Gods that your okay." Said Sara and Savanna together

"Hey where's your Hat?" Asked Friedan who finally got Cody calmed.

"I don't know must have fallen off when I fell there's no time to look for it."

"Your just lucky to be alive G ..." Said Savanna pausing when she saw Emma finally kneel down on the ground.

"Yah but how? That had to have been over one hundred feet" Asked Gary

"It was a blessing of Ares." Said Melody

"Really? That was aw..." He stops and remembers "Emma I'm so sorry about Charlie but we need to keep moving your brother would want you to keep moving." Now standing up and walking over to her he kneels down next to Emma and offers her his sweat rag

"Yah... Let's go" said Emma in a hushed voice taking Gary's rag and wiping her face with it.

In his mind he told Sara "keep an eye on her."

"You got it." Thought Sara.

Cody lead the group up the hill back to the door that lead out of the underworld they walked fast through the hall to get to the top quickly they reach the exit within three hours it was almost eight forty-five once out. Gary picks up one of the boulders from the rock monster and placed it on the entrance. The beauty of the stars in the sky seemed to be mocking them. One glowed particularly bright

" Friedan use some vines so this door does not move." Said Gary looking at that one star. Friedan's eyes glowed purple and grape vines popped out of the ground and seeped into the door and boulder

" Emma you and Sara take the lead take us to Olympus we have an hour and fifteen minutes to get there." Said Savanna looking at her watch as Gary stumbled leaning against a rock. Melody leaned toward him attempting to help him up.

"no, the deal, none of you can touch me," Said Gary struggling to his feet, he leaned against his staff and regained his balance "What are we waiting for? you guys herd Sav, to Olympus." He seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He may have seemed cruel but the others knew he was very upset about Charlie.


	16. Our Friends on Olympus

The Council

Sara and Emma sprinted off wordlessly with the others trailing close behind. weapons were retracted so they didn't get arrested Sara and Emma forced their way into the subway without words they held up their tickets that Gary and Cody bought the day before the others followed their lead Gary gave Melody Charlie's Ticket and entered the train silently on the opposite side of the train the gang from the other day were cowering in the corner still brandishing the injuries from the fight the other day. Even though the heroes were battered and beaten the leader did not say a word. When The train stopped Emma and Sara stand and run out of the train with the others following their lead. When they surface they see the Empire State Building. They surround Gary to protect him from being touched by the crowd they cross the street then enter the lobby of the Empire State Building. Sara held up a card and the man behind the desk whispered something in her ear.

She turns to them and said "guys the doors to Olympus are this way lets go." They entered the elevator and pressed the button labeled 600. When they reached the floor the doors open and they see a giant floating city made of white marble and golden roofs it looked like a light version of Hades palace. Gary staggered and with all of his might he says "Guys...I can't hold out...much longer." They rush up the steps as fast as they possibly can as they reached the top the gates open and many minor gods looked in their direction then went back to what they were doing Hercules a muscular young looking god walked up to them and asked "what can I do for you young ones?"

"We need to see Aphrodite as soon as possible." Said Friedan

"she's been expecting you, I'll take yah to the throne room come with me." He leads them to the main Palace Gary looks up at the top and exhales "Gary come on!" Yelled Melody, they walk up several flights of stairs and once they reach the top Hercules opens the door to the throne room it was a very large room made of marble like the rest of the city. In the center there was a very large hearth and around that was the Olympians Thrones of power. Each throne was empty except for three Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Athena. They look at the heroes quizingly then shrink from about twenty feet tall to being human size all three welcome the heroes Hercules leaves them seeing the urgency of the meeting "you have returned." Said Aphrodite wearing her red sparkle dress and matching heels "yes and I have Kelsey's soul here." Said Gary on the bank of passing out

"Ares quickly come out here. And bring the Girl. " Athena yelled, the god of war himself came around the corner he wore a red t-shirt and black leather jacket, with blue jeans and sunglasses. He had a monumental sword on his hip. As he made his way closer the heroes noticed that he was carrying something it was a girl around the age of fifteen. She was in a black tank top, bluish pair of night paints, her hair was long and dirty blonde that had a small hair clip hanging from the tip of her hair, she wore a pair of pink bedroom slippers. He lays her down in front of the hearth and turns pointing a monumental finger at Gary and says:

"You with the staff get your ass over here." Rather harshly.

But Gary responded "first things first my name is Gary we've met before..." He winces "I've lost one of my closest friends today rescuing not only Kelsey but..." He stumbles a little " we also brought back your missing daughter who as a matter of fact has been tortured but Hades."

Ares' move was faster than any of the heroes had ever seen. Gary held up his staff just in time blocking Ares sword creating an Energy Pulse pushing everyone back several feet including the other three Gods. Ares and Gary were now going head to head red and blue sparks filled the room with each clash from sword and staff. Both were fighting with the use of one hand to great effects. Just as everyone stood Ares was able to push Gary back with his sword Gary Gained his balance Winced a little then charged, but as Gary went to swing his staff again Aphrodite, Melody and Athena stood in between them he stopped the staff mere inches from Aphrodite's head then the goddess of Love said "Boys Boys stop this quarrel right now, Gary just walk over to Kelsey and hold her soul up and it should do the rest.

"Réglons plus tard cette Ares oK?" Said Gary to Ares who was now being given the death glare by Melody and Athena.

"What is it with him and this French thing all of the sudden?" Asked Cody.

"He does it when he gets upset, you guys just don't see it all the time." Said Savanna.

Gary walks over to Kelsey's body with the soul in his hand he knelt down and held the soul over her body the soul passes through Gary's hand leaving him with a warm feeling the soul hovered over her chest and slowly sinks down and enters her body and she glows pink for a few moments everyone in the room is silent Even the four gods. Kelsey stops glowing pink and starts to breath slowly she then opens her eyes they werea beautiful sea green that trapped Gary inside for a second. she sits up quickly, but Gary places a hand on her shoulder to slow her down.

She asks, "Gary where am I?"

"Were on Olympus." Said Emma

Melody and Gary's eyes meet as he helps Kelsey up then they quickly look away very shyly Aphrodite catches the looks and giggles.

"By the gods you all look like you went through Hell." As she said this every one just looked down hiding tears including Gary.

"Where's that Brohawn boy?" Asked Dionysus

Every one of them continued to look down and burst into tears "So he's dead then I'll get the the rest of the council and the meeting can begin." said Athena walking out the door, with Mr. D close behind.


	17. An Olympian Party

An Olympian Party

Kelsey walked around to the others and hugged them she took her time with Emma comforting her about Charlie. The doors burst open behind them with Zeus storming into the room his Bolt was in his hand with Athena her Brunette hair seemed to flow as she followed Apollo was glowing like Charlie's hair Artemus just as young looking as when the heroes met her Hera followed wearing greek robes and Hestia close behind her eyes flared red not with rage but with brilliance then moments later Poseidon bearded muscular and carrying his trident Hermes wearing a suit and with a phone in his hand Mr. D carrying a glass of wine Hephaestus burnt and muscular Demeter her beautiful black hair flowed as she walked into the room and Boreas the god of the north winds wearing a blue suit with ice hanging off of it he seemed muscular and he also had ice like wings coming out of his back. All of them were at least one hundred feet tall except for Hestia when she got closer to the Heroes Aphrodite and Ares walked over to their seats of power.

"Look away don't look at them while the change into their Devine forms it could kill you." Said Hestia to the heroes they all covered their eyes as the two gods grow to the size as the others at the beginning of the meeting Gary noticed that Boreas was watching him.

"My lady I thought there were only twelve members of the council?" Asked Friedan

"Yes darling, Aeolus The Lord of the winds sent Boreas the God of Winter and the north winds as a messenger he's taking the guest throne he's here to get the latest requests for the wind currents." Said Hestia staring at Gary.

Hestia cured all injuries that the heroes received on the quest leaving nothing no scars blood or anything. The heroes watch the meeting go on listening to every word they talked about changes in the weather, Boreas wrote down several notes but never took his eye off of Gary, they talked about who would clean the throne room for the next week, Zeus mentioned something about the monster Typhon but it was a short conversation which Hephaestus said he would take care of. Zeus looks over to the heroes and says:

"Hestia send those children over here."

"Go younglings. Don't be afraid go on."

Gary and his team walked and knelt in front of the council "what are you doing in our home?" Asked Zeus, None of them answered mostly out of fear then a pleasant voice spoke "There here because of me my Lord Zeus." Said Aphrodite protecting the heroes she explained to Zeus about the Quest. But he he says "Dionysus summon Chiron here I want to hear it from him." "Yes my lord." Dionysus waved his hand and Chiron was there in his wheel chair he looked up at Zeus and bowed his head and said, "yes Brother?"

"Are these Heroes the ones you sent on a quest recently?" Asked Zeus

"Yes they were but there was one more boy with them." Said the hero trainer looking at each of them with pride. But his smile faded when he saw their tears.

"Yes my son Charlie." Said a young looking man wearing a pair of gold gym shorts and sun glasses he had a tan like no other his blonde hair seemed to glow like the Sun.

"Yes we lost Charlie today, he died protecting us from Hades army, he was an excellent young man and we wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for him." Said Gary to everyone in the rooms surprise Gary noticed Poesioden nod to Chiron then to Boreas no one else seemed to notice but Gary dismissed it. Then the god of the sea spoke:

"Did you do everything possible to try to save him?"

"Of corse he did!" Yelled Melody defensively but when everyone looked at her she lowered her head. Sara then described the scene to the gods and Chiron in extreme detail catching the interest of Boreas. Then Zeus held up his hand to stop her "Now, let's get down to business for your bravery what would you like as a reward?"

"I'm not the one who deserves the reward that honor goes to my friends they are the ones who deserve that."

"Gary your too modest bud, my lords and ladies if it wasn't for Gary we would have never succeeded in this quest his bravery and leadership is far greater then he realizes." Said Cody clapping Gary on the back

"Yah and I'm sure if my brother were here he would say the same thing." Said Emma rather proud.

"It was a team effort though guys, you deserve more credit." Said Gary

"Now Gary your friends think highly if you, my lord can't we grant them all something?" Said Athena focusing on Gary intently

"How about we give the camp a new cabin in the honor of the five Wind gods and celebrating their victory of corse." Inquired Hermes.

"I like both ideas Hermes, I'm truly sorry Chiron you are not allowed to attend this party, but I trust you will have one set up back at the camp." Said Zeus

"Of corse brother it is the law after all if I may say one more thing, all of these heroes have proven themselves very well and I wish to show them my pride."

"Go on Brother." Said Poesioden

Chiron went to each hero and thanked them when he got to Gary he said "Come to my office when you get back to camp I'll have the Hephaestus cabin start on the new cabin right away it"

"Thanks Chiron." Gary said With a wave of Zeus' hand Chiron disappears. Then Zeus says "who were the young ladies you saved?"

"Kelsey daughter of Aphrodite and Melody Daughter of Ares." He placed a hand on each of their shoulders as he said their names.

"And we thank you my darling." Said Aphrodite Flirtatiously

Poesioden then said "why don't we end this meeting and start this party" Zeus ends the meeting and the gods forms became more human size around five to six feet tall except for Ares who was Eight feet tall. The Demigods were shuffled out of the throne room the heroes see a giant party going on in their honor they see many minor gods like Victry, Hercules even the hunters were associating with them. The Olympian council join the party everyone was having fun Demigod hunter and god alike. A voice came from behind Gary and taps him on the shoulder he turns to see Apollo at first Gary couldn't see because of his sun like hair then Apollo says:

"Hay Gary sorry for being tough on you back there I hope you understand."

"Of corse Apollo you lost a son you don't need to apologize for anything. But I doubt that's the only thing you wanted to talk about."

"I just wanted to tell you, that down in the underworld Hades was telling the truth there is someone being untruthful to you."

"Can you tell me who it is."

"No just that it's someone you trust."

"How did you know about that anyway?"

"Unimportant, anyway I also wanted to say something as the god of prophecy your future is going to be an adventurous and important one."

"What is it?"

"When you get to camp talk to Chiron he'll explain everything."

"Thanks and again I'm sorry about Charlie."

"He's in a better place now thank you."

Apollo places his hand on Gary's shoulder then gives him a kind of wink that tells him everything is going to be okay then walks off to rejoin the party "hi boy... I mean Gary." Gary turns to see the giant god Ares behind him holding two goblets of punch " hey Ares my full energy is back did you want to Finnish our fight?" Asked Gary "no boy I just wanted to apologize for being rude and to thank you for saving my daughter she told me about how you saved her when the skeletons attacked." He hands Gary the Punch and takes a sip.

"Any time, you could be a little kinder to people."

"Yah it's hard I'm the God of war and conflict it's in my nature." Said Ares jokingly then clapped Gary on the back as Gary took a sip of punch making him spill a little they laugh and Ares walks off Gary looks over to see Melody and Kelsey looking at him and giggling the other gods came over to congratulate him. He went over to talk with his friends but is stopped when Zeus pulled him over to talk " you are the young son of Boreas that went to camp three years ago?"

"Yah and you almost killed my father for leading me and my friends to camp all those years ago."

"It is godly law Boreas knew quite well that he is not allowed to interfere with his Mortal children's lives." Said Zeus as though he had won the argument.

"So your saying it's against the law for other Gods to help their children but it's completely justified for you to help your daughter Thalia..." Zeus lost all control Gary anticipated this his hands moved faster than he could have thought zipping up his jacket and covering his face at the same time Zeus' lightning bolt appeared in his hand and a blast of lethal lightning hit Gary flinging Him to the ground unhurt. When Gary shot up he herd loud whispers " he should be dead" or "no one has ever survived a bolt from Zeus before." Just as Zeus raised his hand again Poseioden Hephaestus and Athena stepped in between them looking at each of them Zeus' anger subsides and he storms off followed by Hera. Poseioden pulled Gary aside and said:

"Sorry about that, My brother can let his anger get the best of him."

"I've noticed." Said Gary holding his shoulder.

"Gary I know you saw my nod to Chiron in the throne room and that by now you know your father is Boreas."

"Yah what was that about if I may ask? The nod to Chiron I mean?"

"You are about to become part of something even grater than you ever imagined."

"Apollo said the same thing what is it?"

"Just be weary talk to Chiron when you get to camp tell him I said its time to activate plan riptide, he'll know what it means."

"Okay I'll do that upon my arrival to camp, I want to ask you something?"

"Anything my boy anything."

"Can I trust any word of Hades?"

"Depends on what he told you." Said Poseidon rather concerned.

"He said that I was being deceived by one that I trust and Apollo said something similar."

"There's your answer, if Apollo said he's not lying then he's telling the truth."

"Thanks, I was just curious and what can you tell me about my real father?"

"Gary I'll talk with you about that another time." Said the sea god with a smile. He leaves Gary who is then approached by Aphrodite who is now wearing a pink sparkle dress with matching heels and a tiara, she still looked familiar but he still couldn't place who she looked like, "so are you enjoying the party."

"Yes and thanks for the warning and visions"

"Of corse my darling anything for love?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh you don't know I assumed you did?"

Gary had no clue what she was talking about until they looked at Melody who's face was as red as the Rose in Aphrodite's hair Gary blushed a little then he looked at Aphrodite then back at Melody he now figured out who she reminded him of as she spoke again "Gary by now you must have learned that I have the ability to appear different to men judging by what attracts them, but I digress I have something to confess to you."

"What do you mean my Lady?"

"Just take this and read it okay darling." She kisses his cheek leaving a lipstick smudge, and hands him a rolled up scroll "oh and when you get the chance give this rose to Kelsey for me." She hands him the Roes and skips off Gary starts to read its contents but is stopped by Sara.

"Gary, Artemis is trying again you better hurry Zoe and Jasmine are with her."

Gary ran to see Artemis talking to Savanna who looked at him uncomfortably Gary intervenes by taping Artemis on the shoulder but is stopped when Zoe punches him in the face and points her bow to his head but Artemis hold up her hand telling her to back down.

"What do you want Boy?" As if he were some kind of illness

"I wanted to talk to you about your little hint. I think I figured it out." He moved his head to tell Sara to pull Savanna out of the way "why do you want to tell me this?"

"Because I figured you were testing me."

"Not as dim witted as I suspected, Go on." She said rather interested

"Well once you said 'play it in greek' I knew it had something to do with music and once Cody played his reed pipes the door opened."

"Very good." Said a Voice from behind "sister do you mind if I borrow him from you?" Said Athena wearing Greek robes her long brunette hair was flowing down her back and Gary noticed her eyes were a beautiful grey color.

"Not at all." Artemus said walking off no doubt in search of Savanna who was now talking with Boreas.

"Lady Athena how are you?" Asked Gary kneeling

"I'm fine walk with me will you?" she got him to stand and wrapped her arm around his. "Sara and Emma Speak highly of you." She said quietly.

"I don't deserve their praise I lost Emma's brother."

"Now Gary listen to me, Charlie's death wasn't your fault he made his OWN choice to stay behind. So let's take a look at that scroll in your pocket."

"How do you.."

"Come on I want to test those wits of yours."

Gary reads the contents of the paper aloud:

"The son of the winds shall lead with Knowledge judging his fate.

Wild and knowledge must split from Seven to make Eight

The place without life must you enter

For this is the start of a grand Adventure

Seven shall risk all to save two close friends

A deal of leaders must be made to save all

To save the rest One of light must fall"

After studying Gary for a few moments she says "go on unravel it."

"Okay my lady, the first line is easy I lead the quest with Sara helping me with her telepathy" Athena nods and tells him to continue " the wild and knowledge in the second line must refer to Em ... I mean Emma and Cody going to save Mel, we ventured into the Underworld obviously."

"Good, good continue."

"The seven original quest members me Charlie and the others go to save Mel and Kelsey. Aphrodite lost my trust when she changed the prophecy, I made the deal with Hades, Charlie son of Apollo the god of light was killed saving all of us and I told both Ares and Aphrodite that their daughters were safe."

"Excellent you put that together nicely, no wonder my daughters Speak fondly of you."

"But the line about a grand adventure what does that mean?"

"In due Time you will know. I hate to be blunt but I wish to ask a request of you?"

"Of corse anything."

"Could you watch over my daughters Sara, Emma and Annebeth?"

"Of corse there all like sisters to me an I know Anne from camp such a sweetheart."

"Thank you my darling I know you will do well."

"Excuse me Athena can I steal him from you for a moment?" Asked Hephaestus limping over.

"Of corse is it that time already?"

"Yah he's waitin' for 'um." he said in a hushed country hillbilly voice.

"Good, good bye Gary and thank you."

Gary walks with the misshapen and burnt fire god, as they walked back through the crowd Hephaestus moved slowly. His limp mad Gary feel sorry for the old god. So he started a conversation;

" lord Hephaestus how are you?" Asked Gary

"I'm fine, oh an' seein' as this might be the only time I gets to talk to yah I'd like to thank yah for keepin' an eye on my boy Josh for me."

"Josh? Oh you mean Cookie, yah of corse he's like a brother to me."

"That's good to hear. Keep 'im close and out of trouble for me will yah?"

"Of corse." Gary got a good look at the gods coppery eyes they seemed almost worried, the god himself was smiling despite his off-putting appearance.

They get over to the fountain in the center of the party to find Boreas standing there talking with Apollo, Poseidon and Hermes as Gary approached the three of them surround Gary and Boreas discretely while Hephaestus joined Poseidon.

"Hi G.W. It's nice to finally see you." Said Boreas

"Dad? It's great to meet you."

"Were pressed for time Zeus is still watching me I'm not supposed to see you but I heed you warning a dreadful war is coming I'm not supposed to say anything but I just wanted to warn you. Son you have a greater destiny."

"So your just warning me?"

"Yes and no"

"Boreas speed this up Zeus is makin' 'is way 'ere." Whispered Hephaestus

"Son you and Savanna make me so proud I've already talked with her and Artemis won't be trying anything anymore."

"Good, thanks dad for everything." They hug each other and walk their separate ways Gary turns and runs back up to his father

"oh Dad by the way I want you to have this Back," he takes off his jacket and placed it in the Gods hand as it transferred between them it grew in length turning from a grey Sweatshirt into a billowing icy blue cloak with white snow flake patterns decorating it.

" But son I gave this to you for your own protection." Said Boreas.

" I don't need it any more thank you for the help and I love you." Gary turned and walked through the crowed leaving his father standing there holding the cloak.


	18. Return to Camp

Return to Camp

Gary and his team are shuffled to the gates by Hestia the goddess of the hearth and home his friends climb on Pegasus he clicks his heels together the wings pop out of the shoes before he takes off Hercules grabs his jacket and hands him a box " give this to Chiron it's a package from Poseidon." Gary takes the box and sours into the air grabbing the reigns of the Stalin Melody and Kelsey were on. As They sour through the air Gary says "once we make it to camp you guys go to the stables I'm taking Kelsey and Mel to the Big house!" Loud enough to be Heard over the winds. "Sav by the Time we get back our new cabin should be built talk to Cookie he should be in charge of the construction."

After about twenty minutes of flight they pass through the protections of Thalia's tree, Gary leaves his team at the stables while he and the two girls flew through camp once they landed they were met by a young girl around Gary's age with beautiful beach blonde hair "Gary it's nice to see you, KELSEY it's really you it's great to have you back!" Said the girl.

"Selena can you take Porkpie to the stables." Asked Gary helping Melody and Kelsey off and handing her the reigns.

Gary leads the girls to the front door that was Being guarded by Argus who patted Gary on the shoulder with a grin and let him into the room, once inside they are greeted by Luke who said "congrats Gary we took the liberty of moving your things to your new cabin." Luke pats Gary's shoulder and leaves the room Gary leads the girls to Chiron's office.

"Knock knock were back!"

"Gary," he comes around the corner "girls it's nice to see your safe. Now I'll catch up with you later girls I have some business to attend to with Gary." The girls leave the room and talk but nothing audible.

"Chiron this is from Poseidon, now what did you need to talk to me about?" Gary said handing Chiron the Package

"I would like you to be the new Combat director at camp and Mr. D agrees." He said taking the package and placing it in his desk.

"Of corse I'll do it, if Melody could be my assistant."

"Sure her and Clarrese are the strongest Ares children at camp."

Gary went to leave but remembered what Poseioden said "oh Chiron Poseioden said to activate Plan Riptide he said you would know what it would mean."

"It is time then..." He opens back up the drawer and pulls out the package and opens it he pulls out a small golden pen with Greek writing inscribed on it. "...do you know what this is?"

"Honestly no, what is it?"

"That's for another time, go to the combat arena the rest of the campers should be there already."

"What for?"

"Charlie's Funeral and your Victory party."

"Okay by the way how did the Apollo cabin take Charlie's Death."

"They were saddened but they don't blame you. Michel Yew is the councilor of the cabin now."

They leave the big house together and head to the combat arena Gary sat in the center with his fellow quest members the funeral was nice everyone made speeches and burned Charlie's Funeral Pyre in his honor it was a golden cloth bordered with a golden sun and laced with his guitar strings. The the biggest celebration at camp began but Chiron Gary and two satyrs stay off to the side.

"Now Gary this is Grover." Indicating a young Black satyr wearing a camp half blood t-shirt and jeans

"And of corse you know Cody."

"Yah, hi Grover I'm Gary."

"I'm good thanks, Chiron is he the one?" Said Grover eating a tin can.

Chiron pulled out a scroll then Annebeath walked over and asked "hi Chiron did you show him yet?" Luke followed close behind her.

"No just about to." Said Cody

"So what is this? Another prophecy?"

"Yes but not yours it's someone else's" said Cody.

"Read it Gary go on." Said Luke crossing his arms.

Gary read aloud:

"A half-Blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world In Endless sleep

The heroes soul

Cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to Preserve of Raize."

Chiron, Cody and Grover all look very disturbed, Annabeth, Luke and Gary were almost scared to talk.

"so what do we do now?" Asked Luke.

"we can't do anything until we find this child." Said Chiron.

"even then I still think we should keep this secret as long as possible, that much pressure on a kid is a lot." Said Gary handing the scroll back to Chiron.

"What? No we need to tell them as son as we find them." Said Grover.

"no I agree with Gary. This needs yo be kept secret from this child it will be told to them after they train more." Said Chiron.

"yah Grover and I have sensed a powerful Demigod in Manhattan and we haven't felt a presence like them since Thalia." said Cody. Luke looked at him in surprise at the girls name.

"Then I'm going out in the field once you two find out who this kid is so we all can protect him." Said Gary Looking at them individually.

"yes all of the gods are preparing for war, if this prophecy is true than we need to make sure we find this child soon." Said Chiron. As the old centaur placed the scroll in his pocket Luke looked at it as if her were enraged by everything.

they all herd cheering out on the combat arena and decided to rejoin the party, Gary saw Emma talking with Kelsey and the others hanging out on the stands and other places.

"Hey Emma come here I want to talk to you." Yelled Gary across the arena Emma walked over holding two goblets she hands him one and they sip, "what do you need Gary?"

"I just wanted to see if your okay."

"I'm coping its hard you know."

"If you ever need anything just say the word."

"You got it Gary don't worry I'll be fine."

"I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to take Savanna under your wing I'm going to be very busy soon and I don't want her to be alone."

"Of corse Gary, I'll take good care of her."

"Thanks Em."

He hugs her and whispers "your brother was a brave young man don't forget about him." He releases her and they walk their separate ways they rejoin the party Gary danced with his friends all night until about midnight

He and Savanna walked drained of all their energy to their new cabin a very large cloud like structure the door was marked with a wind cloud Savanna walked up the steps and through the door but then Gary was clapped on the back startled he grabbed the hand and flipped it over his shoulders but as he released the figure flipped and caught itself mid air when the figure landed it revealed it was Melody.

"Oh I'm sorry Mel I didn't know it was you."

"It's okay Gar you didn't know it was me, your reflexes are heightened and it's going to take a while for them to get back to normal. Any way Beckendorf one of the Hephaestus kids told me to tell you to look under the stairs."

"Hey Melody come on its time for bed get over here!" Yelled Clarrese a young girl about the same build as Gary with long bushy brown hair.

"On my way!"

"You'd better go you know how she gets."

"Yah and it's a shame you lost your hat," she said messing with his hair then stops and blushes "but I think you look better without it. It makes you look... Never mind, thanks for rescuing me Gary I really appreciate it." She kissed his cheek and runs off after her siblings before he can say anything back.

"Gary looked under the steps to find a golden chain clamped to the bottom of the cabin to the ground holding it in place. Gary entered to find a basic log cabin with three rooms and a sitting room when he started walking into one of the rooms Savanna pinched his arm and said "hey that's Mine! Yours is the one up the steps." She points to the one up the steps with the name plate that said 'Gary Ward'

"Sis I want to talk to you."

"Yah what's up?"

"I want to thank you for coming on the quest with me, but I have something to tell you." had pauses and grabs his chest then let's go quickly "I'm going to be leaving the camp more often."

"Why? can I come?"

"Not right away things are going the start getting more dangerous so I asked Emma to watch over you."

"Is she okay I mean with Charlie gone do you think she's mentally stable?"

"Not at all that's why I'm asking YOU to keep an eye on her."

"Okay she's going to be fine. G get some rest were going to need the head councilor of the Boreas cabin at his best for Capture the flag tomorrow."

"Okay Sav you to."

Gary walks into the room to find that his belongings had been moved inside, like weapons from killed enemies or souvenirs from past quests he placed his burnt subway ticket on his dresser. He noticed that there were two weapon display cases in the center of the room one was empty and the other had his old Bo staff inside. He got up from the bed and pressed the button on the bottom of the crystal and his staff formed he opened the weapons case and placed the staff inside

"since you are my main weapon I think you need a name my friend." he rustles his hair, "ah yah I'll call you Ice-Spike." The staff glowed brightly as if it liked its new name. He walks back over to the bed and lies down then clenches his chest again and takes off a golden chain with a rectangular medallion hanging off of it.

"That's one person to rescue down and now one more to go." He whispered. Then he pulled out a small black jewelry box and slipped the necklace inside then placed it on the bedside table.

He lays his head down on his pillow for not even a moment and fades into a deep sleep, a vision starts to form much clearer than the ones that Aphrodite gave him he is viewing over the party that was on Olympus and sees Athena conversing with Sara and Friedan.

"Mom I have a few questions that need answering."

"Of corse what's on your brilliant mind darling."

"Why did Hades kidnap Kelsey and Melody?"

"Very good question, Hades believes War is coming," the goddess cringed "and I for one agree with him." She herself seemed in disbelief.

"Why is that?"

"Gods sense things like that, Hades believed that either Ares or Aphrodite would steel his symbol of power."

"But why? I thought the Gods were forbidden against stealing each other's powers." Asked Friedan

"We are but we can be tempted. Ares and Aphrodite are the weaker gods in the ways of temptation. They cannot control themselves as well as the rest of us can. So Hades took Melody and Kelsey as how do you say insurance."

"But Aphrodite changed the Prophecy why?" Asked Friedan.

"She thought that Gary's feelings for Melody would blind his better judgement making him only save Melody and leave Kelsey behind."

"Gary would never leave anyone behind he's not like that." Said Sara

Athena placed her hands on Sara's shoulder and said "my darling Love works in mysterious ways and Aphrodite thought that it would get in the way this time."

"What do you mean by Love?" Asked Friedan.

"You know exactly what I mean Friedan, just like you love Sara he loves Melody."

"Another question how come Gary got a blessing of Ares?"

"Excellent question, Ares sensed Melody's plea for help when Charlie was fighting the skeletons but our powers don't work effectively in the underworld."

"So Ares was trying to give it to Charlie, that's why he was glowing." Asked Friedan

"Yes but when he was killed Ares gave it to Gary due to sensing his anger about Charlie's death."

"That explains so much."

"Oh no your friend is about to do something very foolish." Said Athena looking over at Gary talking with Zeus.

The Vision starts to fade to even farther back in time Gary sees the chamber where Melody was being held with a shadow like figure standing in front of the shackled Melody.

"Why would I know if my father is trying to steal your helm of Darkness?"

A fist punches her in the face causing her to bruise the voice says "tell me! Is your father trying to steal my helm!" In tears Melody says "I don't know please just let me go." Then the shadow punches her in the stomach and pulls out a dagger and cuts her lip but just as he's about to stab her the figure makes a sniffing noise and says "Smells like we have company Demigod company and one reeks like the winters."

"Gary! I swear on the river if you hurt him..."

"What you'll kill a god Hahaha."

As the figure exits the vision brightens Gary is now standing on a cloud when Apollo on a golden cloud says "hello Gary as the god of light, Prophecy and the Sun I want you to have a small glimpse of the Future."

"What do you mean?"

Apollo floats over and touches Gary's forehead and then he sees Manhattan in ruins two large Armies battle in the streets just outside the Empire State Building Gary sees himself slaying enemy after enemy next to a young man no older than sixteen carrying a sword with the Symbol if Poseidon carved into it along with the same writing from that pen he saw from the Package.

"Apollo who is that?"

"The one you recently learned about."

"You mean the one from the Prophecy?"

"Yes."

"Apollo?"

"Yah Gary?"

"Do you blame me for Charlie's death?"

"Absolutely not. Gary my son is a hero he chose to save you because he knew what I'm about to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Gary your about to become a legendary hero just watch this next part."

Gary sees himself and the young man defeating enemy after enemy then future Gary points to a misshapen figure entering the Empire State Building carrying a Scythe "Apollo who is that I'm so worried about?"

"The possible end of our days." Said the god putting on his sunglasses.

"looks like we have some work to do." Said Gary. The scene gets darker and darker until it goes black.

The End


End file.
